What's In The Bag
by Saiyan SandBoarder
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! CH 14 UP!SasuNaru Sasuke accidentally loses his bag. What happens when his crush, Naruto, finds it and believes that the owner of the unknown bag is his soul mate? Please read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just In case you haven't caught on yet, I don't own Naruto or any other characters in this story. (A/N)  
  
It was beautiful sunny day in the Konoha village, the sun was shinning the birds were singing. It was pretty much a perfect day except for one Sasuke Uchiha, who was inches from pulling out his kuni if Kakashi got any closer to him.  
  
"I said I'm not going." Sasuke said and walked away from his sensei.  
  
" And I said you are." The jonin grabbed the back of the smaller ninja's collar and pulled him back.  
  
"And I said I'm not going" he said getting a little agitated. Luckily the park was empty. If anyone was there they would be giving the pair strange glances.  
  
"Why can't you go and just have a good time like everyone else?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Because I hate being around those bakas. I don't understand why you want to go to a picnic with a bunch of low class ninjas? You being all high and mighty and all." Sasuke was no longer looking at his teacher, he had his back turned and arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"I'm not high and mighty. I'm just mighty handsome." Kakashi laughing at his own joke let out a small snort.  
  
Sasuke finding no humor in his sentence or the situation started to look around. 'Maybe I could make a run for it while he is still laughing. Yeah, this maybe my only chance.'  
  
Sasuke took off in a quick sprint. Unfortunately he only made it two feet before he was being dragged by the back of his shirt.  
  
He did the only thing left he could think of. He grabbed the park bench with both hands and held on for dear life.  
  
Kakashi was pulling both of Sasuke's ankles trying to unlatch the young boy from the park bench.  
  
"You just need to show up for about an hour, an hour and a half at most." Pleaded the older man, still pulling at the boy's ankles.  
  
"It's a picnic, you can go hang out with all your old friends from last year." He said still in an attempt to encourage the boy to come.  
  
"Come on, I will take you out for some Ramen if you go." Pleaded Kakashi  
  
"Ha, you think you can bribe me like that imbecile Naruto. Well you are wrong. Besides why are you forcing me to come?"  
  
"Well I told Iruka I would get you to come. He said you need to get out more. Have a civilized conversation."  
  
"I have..." Sasuke started  
  
"With someone else other than yourself." Kakashi finished  
  
"Hmph! Are you saying I talk to myself?!" Sasuke yelled over his shoulder to his sensei.  
  
"Well. Yes! I hear you sometimes. Wait let me quote some of your lovely poetry." Kakashi was just about to speak when Sasuke cut in.  
  
"You tell anyone about that and you're a dead man." Sasuke growled.  
  
'Oh man if he keeps this up I will have to go to the stupid picnic. Think. Think. Ah ha!' He got an idea. "Sooo, since when do you care what Iruka says?" He asked slyly. He smirked knowing his masters reaction.  
  
He could see Kakashi blush a little from the uncovered part of his face.  
  
"Well.I.um.. you see" Kakashi stuttered trying to think of something to say.  
  
Sasuke knew he got him and smirked.  
  
An elderly couple started to pass by, they gave both ninjas extremely confused looks.  
  
"Lovely morning isn't it?" Kakashi asked smiling at the couple, in an extremely happy tone. He had not stopped his endeavor of prying the boy off the bench.  
  
"Um.Yes. Yes it is." Said the old man. The couple started to pick up the pace of their walk, avoiding eye contact with the pair of fighting ninjas.  
  
Sasuke smiled and saluted to the old lady trying to be polite. But he only realized his mistake a split second too late. He didn't have enough strength to hold on any longer.  
  
Both ninjas flew back from the force of Kakashi's tug. They were both sprawled out on the ground covered in dirt.  
  
"Ah ha I got you!" Kakashi said loudly.  
  
"What makes you think I will go now?" Sasuke asked while brushing the dirt off his shoulder.  
  
Sasuke could see Kakashi smile through his facemask, and Sasuke did not like where that look. He knew he had something up his sleeve. What did he think he was playing at?  
  
"Well I'm sure Sakura and Naruto would be upset if you didn't show up." Kakashi said drawing out the name Naruto.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. 'He knows, how does he know? Grr, that stupid Jonin knew if he said that I would go. Unless..'  
  
"Why would I care." Sasuke smirked. "Sakura just will follow me around all day annoying me, and the fool could care less if I came." Sasuke was proud with his quick come back. He just hoped Kakashi didn't catch his face falter.  
  
"Well if you really think that." Kakashi said innocently. Knowing quite well that Sasuke was lying and liked hanging out with both Sakura and Naruto. But would never admit it in a hundred years. "I will just have to tell them that and hope they won't be to disappointed. I knew Naruto was really looking forward to going. But.."  
  
"You know that Ramen is starting to sound pretty good now." Sasuke said trying to cover up the fact that he now had a slight urge to go. He didn't want Kakashi to win or get suspicious.  
  
"So you will go?" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well you know, if everyone wants me there, because I'm so popular and all. I guess I could make an appearance." He said in mock vanity.  
  
"Ok then lets get a move on then." Kakashi said trying not to laugh, and walked away.  
  
Sasuke picked up his bag and hurried after Kakashi. Pretending not to be excited that he was going to see his love Naruto.  
  
But Sasuke wouldn't let Kakashi get away that easily. Not without his new knowledge he obtained from his masters slip-up. "So master how long have you and Iruka been together? Hehe heh" he laughed as his teacher's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
Kakashi let out a small laugh and said "Nothing gets by you does it? Lets just keep this our little secret. Ok?"  
  
Sasuke smirked and nodded as they continued to walk to the picnic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What do you think? I would like to hear your opinions. Please Review. They are greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry about the last chapter mess up of Iruka's name. I went back and fixed it. Thanks Nyaa for noticing it. Thanks for the reviews. I was extremely surprised and happy. Especially since my other story was a flop. lol)  
  
Sasuke strolled up to the picnic area with Kakashi to his side. He looked up and saw many paper lanterns hanging from trees strung across the whole area. There looked like there could be hundreds of these multicolored decorations. Reds, blues, purples, and yellows everywhere.  
  
There were small lights and arts and crafts. They were most likely done by small children, or someone with Naruto's artistic ability. Sasuke smirked at the thought of Naruto sitting down and cutting up pieces of paper, trying to make origami cranes and paper doll chains. He could see him getting frustrated about how it never turned out right. That was one reason why he liked Naruto. He wasn't perfect but didn't care, he always tried to do better. But he didn't want to spend all his time thinking about something he couldn't have, so he continued to survey the area.  
  
As he looked about he saw that there were tents strewn all about with small lights and craft tables. Food stands and happy people walking around here and there. To his right he could see a large garden that looked like it over looked a small fishpond. The picnic area was quite beautiful with all the colors, smells and atmosphere. 'Maybe it would be a good idea for me to get out more he thought.'  
  
He looked around it seemed pretty laid back and quiet for the amount of people there. They all seemed pretty happy to be in everyone else's company. It kind of made Sasuke unhappy, he always looked at the families and how they always seemed to have someone there for them. He sighed and wondered how come he could never find someone like that. Of course he had almost every girl after him, but he couldn't stand how they constantly fawned over him. That's probably another reason he liked Naruto, he was the one he couldn't get. He knew that Naruto liked Sakura and even if he didn't, he certainly wasn't gay. He realized his mind was drifting again so he had to stop that thought.  
  
'Just try and be happy,' he thought remembering what Kakashi said. 'I only have to stay for a while longer. After that I can be on my way,' he thought.  
  
As they walked through the picnic area Sakura and her family came into view. Both ninjas stopped to greet the group.  
  
"Hey Sasuke! How are you doing? Isn't this just wonderful?" Sakura shouted  
  
"Hn" was the only reply she got from Sasuke.  
  
Kakashi elbowed Sasuke a little encouraging him to emphasize on his answer.  
  
"Yes, it's just wonderful." He grumbled slightly sarcastic, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
The conversation was about to continue until the group heard loud shouts coming from behind them.  
  
"Let me go now! I swear when you untie me you better run, cuz I'm gunna seriously hurt you." Then Ikura walked up. He seemed to be dragging something.  
  
In closer inspection it was found to be Naruto. He was tied around the arms and waist with a thick rope. There was a long piece that Iruka had thrown over his shoulder and that he was dragging Naruto with.  
  
Everyone's eyes seemed to travel to the loud blond on the ground.  
  
Naruto seemed to stop his constant banter for a second when his eyes focused on Sakura.  
  
"O Hey Sakura-chan! I didn't see you there." He laughed.  
  
Sasuke's fists seemed to tighten with slight anger, since his presence went unacknowledged.  
  
"Um. Would mind explaining this one?" Kakashi asked the other sensei.  
  
"Yeah this moron promised me Ramen and then tricked me." Naruto shouted.  
  
Everyone's eyes shifted to the boy on the ground for a brief second. "...."  
  
Then they looked back to Ikura to finish.  
  
"Heh heh. Well you see."  
  
~*~FLASH BACK~*~  
  
"Hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled and waved at his old master from the other side of the street.  
  
"Ah Naruto there you are. I was looking for you." Iruka said back to the boy.  
  
"Why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked suspiciously.  
  
"I was going to take you to the picnic." Iruka stated  
  
"I don't remember making this agreement, besides I'm busy."  
  
"What are you so busy doing?" the older man asked  
  
"I'm going to train." He said quietly  
  
"You are not exactly known to be the one to practice in your free time." Iruka stated knowing that the boy was lying.  
  
"What would you know?" snapped Naruto Iruka just stared down at him.  
  
"Ok, ok I was going to play this great prank on.."  
  
"That's what I thought now come on."  
  
"Nuh uh" Naruto pulled away. 'I should have kept my mouth shut and never stopped to say hi.' He thought  
  
"I'll get you some Ramen."  
  
His eyes rose in delight and said "Why didn't you say so, lets get a move on it." Naruto grabbed his old master's arm and pulled him the whole way to the ramen bar.  
  
Naruto sat down on a squeaky stool at the bar. He spun around in circles waiting for his teacher to join him. He was happily humming to himself and thinking what a great day this was turning out to be.  
  
'I will get some free ramen from Iruka, and then I'll ditch him to finish my prank. Hehe'  
  
"Well if it isn't my greatest customer. What will you be having today Naruto?" said the chef behind the counter.  
  
"Since I'm not paying, how about everything on the menu and ."  
  
Then all of a sudden he felt something suddenly tighten around his arms and chest.  
  
"Hey! What the hell?" He looked down to see a large rope wrapped around him.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see Iruka, who was having a hard time not laughing at him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" yelled Naruto  
  
"Taking you to the picnic, and keeping you out of trouble." Iruka said calmly.  
  
"But you said."  
  
"I know you Naruto. As soon as you finished eating, you were going to excuse yourself by saying 'I have to use the bathroom' or something like that. Then you wouldn't have returned . Probably escape out the back door."  
  
He wrinkled his face in annoyance, since that was exactly what he was planning on doing. "Actually I was going to say I was sick." He mumbled barely above a whisper  
  
"What did you say?" Iruka asked  
  
"Oh nothing." He added quickly, giving his fox like grin.  
  
"Come on we are going to the picnic." Iruka said and pulled on the rope sending Naruto flying off the stool he was sitting on.  
  
"Ow! That hurt." He muttered. "I knew it was to good to be true. He took me out to eat before a picnic, what was I thinking?"  
  
The two ninjas left the ramen bar and set off for the picnic.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Ha that was a very amusing story, Iruka." Kakashi laughed. "This guy here wasn't that easily to persuade either." He put his had on Sasuke's head and ruffled his hair, leaving it sticking out all over the young boy's head.  
  
Sasuke pushed Kakashi's hand off his head and then put back the stray pieces.  
  
Naruto looked up from the ground "How did he persuade you to come Sasuke?" he asked innocently.  
  
Sasuke was startled by the question. 'Why would he ask me something like that? What am I going to say?'  
  
But before Sasuke could answer, Iruka saw his distressed face and said "Look food! I'm starving who want to come?"  
  
"I do, I'm starving." Yelled Sakura. She was looking over at the table with all kinds of delicious foods on it.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll come." Shrugged Saskuke.  
  
Kakashi nodded, and the three began to walk away.  
  
"HEY! WAIT! STOP! UNTIE ME!" Naruto screamed from the top of his lungs.  
  
Then the smell of Miso ramen floated to his nose. His stomach rumbled.  
  
"Oh man, why do they always do this to me?" He asked himself.  
  
With that the young boy started his journey to the food table inchworm style, not caring for the strange looks he was getting from the people around him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ How was it? I really would like to know? If there are any suggestions I would love to hear them. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: The second chapter was updated pretty fast. They won't be that fast from now on, I'm busy again. I will probably be updating once a week. Please understand-thanks.)  
  
"I can't believe they leave me like this-and they expect me to call them friends!" Naruto growled as he continued his slow crawl across the ground.  
  
Huff-puff-huff-puff "I need to take a break this hard work." Naruto closed his eyes and let out a large breath, then laid on his stomach.  
  
He opened his eyes and found himself at eye level with a small green worm. The worm seemed to be staring at him. It wriggled up and rubbed its head against his shoulder affectionately. A bead of sweat formed on the side of Naruto's face and he scowled. "Well at least someone notices me. It had better not think I'm a stupid worm, though. . ." He said.  
  
Then he got an idea. "Worm! Hey worm, chew through the rope. Go boy, go!" he yelled to the worm.  
  
Naruto picked up his head from the ground. This time he saw a pair of sandal clad feet. He raised his eyes to see Sasuke standing in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke, trying to sound cold. Unfortunately, he was laughing at how cute Naruto looked talking to the stupid little worm. His voice came out in a half laugh instead.  
  
"Grr, shut up and cut these ropes." Naruto said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hey it looks like you have a friend here!" Sasuke said, petting the worm. "Was it just me or did I hear you telling this little guy to chew through the rope?"  
  
"It sounded like a much better idea in my head. . ." Grumbled the small blond.  
  
"I bet it did." Sasuke took out his kunai and cut the ropes around Naruto.  
  
"Thanks, it's about time someone cut me loose. I don't think I would have made it to the food table. You wanna come with me? I'm starving!" suggested Naruto  
  
Sasuke was not expecting this. Nervously he stuttered "Um, no-I have better things to do than hang out with you." Sasuke, stuttering at first, said, slowly getting his cocky attitude back as he spoke.  
  
"Suit yourself. See you later!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted to the food table.  
  
"I hope so. . ." Sasuke whispered to himself.  
  
"Sasuke! Catch!" Sasuke turned around and caught the object that was thrown at his head. He looked in his hands and found a cup of instant Ramen.  
  
"What's this?" Sasuke asked whoever had thrown it at him.  
  
"It's Ramen!" Kakashi answered happily.  
  
"Yeah, I know what it is, but why did you give it to me?" the boy said, not liking being made fun of.  
  
"It's the Ramen I owe you for coming to the picnic." Kakashi replied simply.  
  
"You just took this off that picnic table over there," he said pointing at the table behind him. "I thought you were going to buy me it from the Ramen bar."  
  
"I didn't say that, did I? Oh well, just be happy with what you have." Kakashi said as he walked away.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Sasuke said sarcastically.  
  
Sasuke walked over to the tree where he left his bag. He opened it up and shoved the ramen in the bag with the rest of his assorted items. 'I ate and said my greetings to everyone, that's all I had to do, right?' Sasuke assured himself. 'Good, then I can hide for about an hour then come out as the picnic ends.'  
  
Sasuke placed the bag on his back and began to walk away from the crowded area. 'I'll just steer clear from everyone. . .' He examined the area. He saw the large tree over looking the fishpond that he had seen earlier. There was no one over there.  
  
"This looks like a nice place to hang out for a while," he said to himself.  
  
Sasuke took a seat in a large patch of long green grass. He took off his bag and set it on the ground next to him. He glanced at the pond in front of him. The sun gave everything a bright, cheery look. The dark green grass wonderfully complimented the pink flower petals floating in the clear water. Sasuke couldn't help but find himself dazed at its beauty.  
  
He went into his bag and pulled out an old looking sketch book. He would never tell anyone, but he really loved to draw and write poetry. If anyone found this out he would be the laughing stalk of the village. He could hear them now.  
  
'You know Sasuke, right? The tough guy. Well he writes poetry and draws pretty pictures of flowers. Hahaha. He is real tough now, I bet he is trying to defeat his enemies by telling them sappy poetry until they give up.' That would be absolutely horrible.  
  
But this is what he liked to do in his free time. He got rid of the bad thoughts and continued to flip through the pages in the book. He reached an empty page and began to sketch out the scenery before him. Before he knew it he had drawn out a silhouette of a boy with spiky hair in front of the sunset, by the pond.  
  
Sasuke had a habit of not realizing what he had drawn until his work was complete. It was like he was so concentrated on a thought he some times added it to his drawings.  
  
He knew who it was a silhouette of. It was of Naruto. He knew what the back of his head looked like by heart, he could never forget the way the pieces of hair jutted out the sides of his head.  
  
The more Sasuke daydreamed the more tired he became. The sun was warm and seemed to give him a comfortable feeling. "Man I'm getting pretty tired. If I take a nap now, when I wake up the picnic should be over, then I can go home. He packed away the sketchbook and pencils he used. The pushed the bag of to the side so it was out of his way, and laid down for a short nap. Soon he was fast asleep.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
"Hm de dum dun," Naruto hummed as he wandered aimlessly around the park. As he walked, he glared at the clouds forming in the sky.  
  
"Dum de dum hum. . .AHH CRAP!" Naruto had tripped over a tree root and flew two feet off the ground. "Grr! Stupid tree root!" Naruto took out his Kunai and violently started to attack the upturned tree root. "HA! That will teach you to trip me!" Naruto yelled at what remained of the mangled tree root.  
  
He put back his kunai and continued his walk like nothing happened. "La da de dum. . ."  
  
~Back with Sasuke~  
  
Sasuke was awoken to the sound of someone yelling "AHH CRAP!"  
  
He ran his hands through his hair. "Ew, What's all this doing in here?" He pulled out sticks, leaves, bugs and large clumps of dirt. "I can't believe I fall asleep for a little while and look like this."  
  
He looked up when he heard angered shouts coming from a down the hill. He looked over the hill and to his horror saw Naruto mercilessly attacking the roots of a tree.  
  
'He can't see like this. What will he think? I've got to get out of here!' Sasuke ran in the opposite direction that Naruto was.  
  
He got to the other side of the hill and saw Irkura and Kakshi sitting together, talking quietly and pretty closely he might add. He had worked too hard to get them to notice each other to break them apart. He knew that they both liked each other but would never tell the other one how they felt. He couldn't break up one of the few times they were together.  
  
Okay, so that wasn't his only reason. He also didn't want to explain his situation to anyone.  
  
'Ahh what am I going to do!?' Sasuke spun around looking for a place to hide.  
  
"Oh, man, there has got to be another place to hide!" Sasuke said desperately as he looked at the tall tree. But it was too late for another spot-he could hear Naruto coming closer. He climbed the tree from the back, away from Naruto's view.  
  
Just as he got to the top he could see Naruto reach the top of the hill.  
  
"Phew," Sasuke sighed and wiped of the sweat that was beginning to form on his forehead. "That was a close one." He smirked in pride at the quick thinking that had, narrowly, gotten him out of that situation.  
  
He moved around to the front branches of the tree to get a better view of Naruto. He watched him (who was still grumpy about the tree roots) kick the dirt as he walked. Sasuke couldn't help but genuinely smile at how cute Naruto looked when he was mad. Perhaps that was why he teased Narto so often-just to see that almost sultry pout.  
  
But as soon as his smile formed, it faded away. For he had realized that he had left his bag at the bottom of the tree-precisely where Naruto was headed.  
  
I know it is taking awhile to get the story going, but I'm trying hard to help you get an idea of what is going on. Sorry if they kind of leave you hanging, it's just how I write.  
  
How was this chapter? I would like to hear. Thanks for your support and reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Yes, no more horrible grammar I have a beta reader. Thanks Ryo-chan! I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Thanks for the support. I would love to hear what you think, so please review.)  
  
As Naruto approached the bag, all Sasuke could do was hope that the boy would not notice his bright blue bag. 'What are you thinking? Of course he'll see the bag, its not exactly camouflaged. Oh, great, this is just what I needed to end my day!'  
  
Sasuke looked down then covered his eyes with his hands. It was like a train wreck he couldn't look away from-what was soon to be a disaster. 'Maybe he won't see it. Maybe he'll walk right by and not notice.'  
  
Unfortunately, Sasuke's luck had run out. Naruto stopped walking and looked at the bag. He walked over and picked it up.  
  
Sasuke could only watch in horror and slap his forehead for his stupidity. 'How could you forget your bag?'  
  
"Hmm, someone left their bag under the tree..." Naruto said, thinking no one could hear him.  
  
"Hey, this person has pretty good taste!" He laughed, prodding the patch of his favorite rock band that was sewn onto the bag. "That's cool, I couldn't find this patch anywhere, and this person must be a dedicated fan to find it."  
  
Sasuke was speechless. 'Naruto said I have good taste. Who would have suspected him to compliment me? He probably wouldn't even be saying that if he knew that it was my patch.'  
  
Sasuke looked back down to see what Naruto was doing now.  
  
Naruto had picked the bag up and moved over a little closer to the fishpond.  
  
"Just great, he moved out of hearing range." Sasuke said as he shifted himself in the tree to get a better view.  
  
Naruto sat down a few feet away from the fishpond and began to open the bag. "Maybe who ever left this has a wallet or ID." Naruto said to himself.  
  
Naruto turned the bag over and let the contents spill out onto the ground. He gasped, surprised. He looked at all the treasures the bag contained. If he didn't know better, he would say that all of this stuff was his.  
  
He shuffled through the things and picked up a manga. It just happened to be his favorite series, not specifically his favorite issue, but still a good one to say the least.  
  
'What is he doing!? Goind through my stuff!? I have to do something-now!' Sasuke screamed in his head.  
  
The next thing Naruto picked up was a candy bar. "I'm sure whosever bag this is won't miss this." He said as he peeled away the wrapper. Naruto continued to rummage through the objects the bag once held. He found CDs, more manga, some colored pencils, pens, a cup of instant Ramen noodles, what looked to be a picture of a small house ripped from a magazine, and a hard covered black notebook. The notebook took his interest, seeing how worn it looked. 'This person has definitely had this for awhile, probably carried it with them everywhere,' he thought.  
  
He opened the notebook and threw the empty candy wrapper in the bag. He flipped through the pages of the notebook. The entries written were some of the best he had ever read. He was also able to relate to what the writer was saying, and that made him feel connected to the writer even if they had never met. He continued to scan the pages stopping every once and awhile to gaze at the superb sketches and artworks.  
  
He stopped at the third to last page in the book. It was apparently the newest and last entry. It was of a silhouette someone sitting in front of the fishpond at sunset. From what he could tell from where he was sitting this was the same pond he was sitting next to at this very moment. The colors were vibrant yet realistic-Naruto couldn't help but stare for a few minutes at its beauty.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous, I have to do something!" Sasuke said out loud, getting frustrated by not knowing what was going on. He slowly began to lower himself from the tree. He was trying to stay quiet so it would look like he was just passing by. He was hoping he could think of a plan as he went along.  
  
"This is so great!" shouted Naruto as he looked at all the stuff before him.  
  
"What's so great?" Sasuke asked. He knew quite well what it was, but how could he go along getting it back? He got an idea, but would he be able to pull it off was the question. He could pretend to say he would find the owner of the bag and take it home, and then this ordeal could be over.  
  
"Oh, hey Sasuke! When did you get here?" Naruto said, looking up at Sasuke from the ground. He quickly shifted his eyes back to the articles in front of him. "I found this bag here when I was walking. It has all this great stuff in it!" When he said this he sounded extremely happy, not like he usually was like when he was yelling at Sasuke for being mocked.  
  
"Yeah? Can I see?" In fake curiosity, Sasuke craned his neck to see the contents of the bag.  
  
"You know what? This might sound crazy, but I feel connected to the owner of the bag." Naruto said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. 'Why am I saying this? Sasuke will think I'm nuts now! Oh, well, he already thinks that, so I guess I'll just tell him.'  
  
Sasuke tried to give a skeptical look to Naruto, even though on the inside he was extremely proud and pleased at what he was hearing.  
  
"This will probably sound crazy, but I think the owner of this bag might be my soul mate." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke for some sort of answer or reaction.  
  
Sasuke couldn't believe what he had heard. Naruto really believed that he, of all people, was his soul mate. How he wanted to tell Naruto that he was the owner of the bag and that he also believed they were soul mates. But he knew if he did one of two things would happen. One, Naruto would laugh thinking it was a joke. Or two, he would look at Sasuke in disgust and most likely walk away saying that he couldn't love him.  
  
Sasuke didn't know how to react to this situation. Never in a thousand years would he imagine this happening. So he didn't say anything and kept on his usual Sasuke scowl.  
  
"I'm really disappointed though. There was no wallet or anything to identify the owner of the bag with." Naruto sighed dejectedly.  
  
Sasuke was thoroughly happy that he didn't have his names on any of the objects.  
  
His eyes widened at the realization that he had his name on the tag on the inside of the bag.  
  
Sasuke was thinking quickly of how to get the bag or rip out the tag. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't see his name written in big black marker, on the large white tag just under one of the seams.  
  
"Oh well, might as well check again just in case." Naruto said  
  
'Is this some sick joke god was playing on me?' Sasuke thought. His mind was completely blank. In a mere second, Naruto would read the name written on the tag in.. Of course! He had written his name in marker. He hoped it was washable marker, because if it wasn't he would have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Sasuke picked up the cup of Ramen noodles and ripped the lid off. He emptied out the contents into the pond. He scooped up some pond water into the cup.  
  
He looked over to see Naruto had begun to unzipper the bag.  
  
'Here goes nothing.' Sasuke thought  
  
"Let me see." Sasuke said pushing Naruto over to get closer to the bag. Then he purposely spilled the water from the ramen cup onto the tag.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Sasuke said trying his best to sound genuinely sorry. "I'll dry it don't worry." He took his sleeve and began to smear what was ever legible of his name left off.  
  
"Ahh! Sasuke-look what you did! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Naruto yelled at the other boy as he pushed him out of the way.  
  
Sasuke wasn't sure if he got everything but he was pretty confident Naruto wouldn't be able to recognize his name. He was starting to feel grateful that Kakashi had been a cheapskate and decided to give him the cup of instant Ramen instead of going out for some.  
  
Naruto tried frantically to fix the name on the tag so he could read it.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry." Sasuke said coldly, trying to get back to his usual persona.  
  
"You should be, baka!" replied Naruto. "You completely ruined my chance of finding my soul mate." He was intently staring at the smeared mess of black marker on the tag.  
  
Sasuke felt sorry as he looked at the love of his life in front of him. He looked crushed, there was no other way he could describe him. Sasuke felt guilty-he had ruined his friend's dream. 'I didn't have a choice, he would have found out if I didn't. Besides, it's probably better this way.'  
  
He glanced at Naruto who he had never seen this upset in his life, and felt heartbroken. This was the boy who was always smiling about something-even when they were in trouble he seemed to have some sort of smirk on his face! But now all that was left was despair.  
  
"It's going to take me forever to find out who owns this bag." Naruto said to himself  
  
'Oh Jeez! Is he trying to make me feel guilty? Why did he have to say that?'  
  
"I guess I could help you find the owner of the bag." Sasuke said to the blond sitting on the ground next to him.  
  
Many who know Sasuke would have thought they had heard wrong or that they were crazy. There was no way Sasuke Uchiha offered to help anyone.  
  
This was probably why Naruto gave Sasuke an uncertain look.  
  
Naruto realized that was Sasuke was serious and jumped up in his face and yelled "Well you had better help me-it was your fault in the first place!"  
  
Sasuke took a step back; he was not ready for such a loud outburst. He couldn't help to be happy though. Naruto did want his help in finding the "owner of the bag." 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto began to place the items back in the bag, trying not to look extremely mad at Sasuke who had completely ruined his chances of finding his soul mate. 'Well, at least he volunteered to help after he messed everything up. I would have never thought he could be so clumsy.'  
  
Sasuke stood watching Naruto place his belongings back into the bag. 'I am never going to wash that bag again...wait, what am I thinking? I might not even ever get it back, at this rate!' Sasuke sighed in defeat at his own thoughts  
  
Naruto put the last item in the bag and zipped it closed. He stood up, put the bag on his back, and began to walk away from his partner in his quest. He looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke in a dazed state. "Hey! Are you going to help me, or not?" he yelled and continued on.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah!" Sasuke replied, trying not to seem too surprised. He quickened his pace so he came into step with Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but keep looking over at Naruto as they walked. He was once again in a trance; so much so that he didn't realized where they were walking.  
  
"Ah, damn it, look at him. Why doesn't he say anything?" Naruto grumbled  
  
Sasuke followed Naruto's eyes, and almost yelped in surprise about what the other boy commented on. It was Kakashi and Iruka sitting the same way they were when Sasuke last saw them.  
  
"What are you talking about, baka?" Sasuke asked Naruto  
  
"Oh come on! I know that Iruka has liked Kakashi for a long time, but he never says anything. And I am almost positive the feeling is mutual. Well, I'm going to straighten this out." Naruto began to stomp down to the lounging pair.  
  
'God only knows what he is going to do.' Was all that Sasuke could think before it was too late.  
  
"Just kiss each other already!" Naruto shouted to the two surprised men, who obviously didn't know they were there. Both men sat there with their mouths slightly open in astonishment.  
  
Sasuke slapped his own forehead in disbelieve of his brave, yet foolish, friend. 'Just great-now Kakashi is going to think I said something, and he'll kill me!' He groaned just thinking about the many ways Kakashi was going to kill or torture him once this was done and over with.  
  
"Wait-you knew that Iruka liked Kakashi?" Sasuke said in disbelief.  
  
"Yep." Naruto stated simply, not looking away from the couple in front of him.  
  
This could actually turn out well. 'I had been trying to get them together for a while, I wasn't sure if they both liked each other. Oh well, they know now.' Thought Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke took one last look at the couple. Both men seemed to be completely embarrassed, yet happy. It was like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, he slightly shook his head as in to say 'I can't believe you two just did that, but thanks.' Then he turned to look at Iruka who was right next to him and what Sasuke guessed to be a smile. The two older men began talk quietly. Sasuke knew they were trying to sort this newfound information out.  
  
Sasuke's gaze was cut short when Naruto began to speak.  
  
"Well, my work here is done. Shall we continue?" the blond said. He was wiping his hands together, getting rid of the imaginary dirt, as if he had done some heavy labor. Sasuke found this cute but refused to laugh and let his real feelings show.  
  
Sasuke looked over his shoulder, and saw the new couple in a heartwarming, and passionate kiss.  
  
Naruto continued walking as if the events he had just witnessed didn't take place. Sasuke was stunned to say the least; he was almost speechless. But there was one thing he had to ask.  
  
"How did you know that saying that would get them together?" he asked the boy.  
  
"I don't know," Naruto laughed.  
  
"What if they didn't really like each other?" Sasuke asked, not quite sure he wanted to know the answer to his own question.  
  
"Well.I don't know." Naruto said while he slowly thought over the process in his head. "Oh, well, it was a pretty good guess, right? He put his hand behind his head, as if now he realized how embarrassing it could have been.  
  
"What!? You didn't know, you just guessed!? Baka!" Sasuke practically screeched out, incredibly surprised with Naruto's last remark.  
  
"Hm.yep!" He grinned. "If I hadn't of said anything, neither of them would have. And neither of them would have known how the other really felt. They would always just assume the other one didn't feel the same way. Isn't it better this way?" he finished.  
  
Sasuke could not help but feel that he was in a similar situation. He never told Naruto how he felt. 'What if he felt the same way I do? No!' He pushed that thought out of his mind 'Naruto is straight...I mean, he obviously likes Sakura...right? But what if he never did tell him and...no, just stop thinking like that. You have other problems to deal with right now, like how to get that bag back.'  
  
Sasuke gave up thinking about telling the other boy how he felt, and followed Naruto, hoping he could think of a plan to get his bag back. Even if it did mean Sasuke would eventually have to tell him how he really felt.  
  
Thanks for reading this. Now I would like to know how it is, so please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke followed Naruto through the park. He noticed that Naruto seemed to be thinking pretty hard. He seemed to be staring at the slowly darkening sky. Sasuke couldn't help but think that this was not a good thing for Naruto to be doing, considering that he previously tripped over a tree stump and attacked it. Not looking at the ground practically tripled his chances of falling.  
  
They hadn't spoken in a while, and the silence was unnerving to Sasuke. He wanted to say something that would start up a simple conversation, something that would decrease this one sided tension. But instead he said, "You should watch where you're going. I'm not going to warn you if you're about to walk into a tree." He really wanted to start up a friendly conversation but unfortunately that was what came out of his mouth. He thought that this is surely going to lead to a fight.  
  
But he was surprised when the blond replied with, "Hmm...yeah, that's probably a good idea. I guess I wasn't paying attention, but can you blame me? I can't help but think about whom this bag could belong to...what if it's someone I know?"  
  
Sasuke stiffened when he first heard the question, debating with himself if he should answer or not. He figured it was rhetorical, and just shrugged as if he was carelessly listening. But in truth, he was extremely interested in what the other boy had to say. He was just happy the silence was broken and he didn't have to do the talking.  
  
Naruto carried on with his one-sided conversation, "You probably have no interest in what I'm saying."  
  
'You have no idea how wrong you are...' Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
"You are a good listener, though. Not very good at holding up a conversation, but a good listener." Naruto finished, looking at Sasuke for some kind of response.  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw that he was waiting for his reaction. 'He actually cares about what I think. Why? Oh man, why is he looking at me like that? He looks so cute and concerned. Calm down, and just act like you normally do, Sasuke.'  
  
"Hn, yeah. I guess I am." He finally replied, trying not to blush because of the way Naruto was looking at him.  
  
They both reached the top of a hill, overlooking the picnic area, where a few people were still hanging around. The sun was now completely set and both boys stopped and stared at the colorful lights and paper lanterns below.  
  
"That looks real cool, ne?" Naruto asked while not taking his eyes from the sight beneath.  
  
"Yeah, it really does." Sasuke agreed, just loud enough for Naruto to hear him.  
  
Naruto looked over at Sasuke-he had never realized that he could talk so openly with him. For some reason, he felt like he could trust Sasuke with what he had told him. 'Maybe it's because I know he won't tell anyone, and not just because he doesn't talk to anyone else. Why do I trust him?' his thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke yawning.  
  
The yawn seemed to be contagious, and Naruto soon also yawned. "It's getting pretty late, almost everyone is going home now. I think I'll get going too. I'll see you tomorrow." With that said, he ran down the hill half way, turned, waved goodbye to Sasuke and continued his run home.  
  
Sasuke smirked at how the boy always seemed to be happy all the time. 'He didn't seem to care that I was the reason that he couldn't read the tag in the bag...the bag! I forgot to try and steal it from him! What if he starts looking through it again!? Damn! Oh well, I can't worry about it now that he's gone... I'll go to sleep and worry about it in the morning.' Then Sasuke made his way down the hill and to his house. 'Besides, he has probably forgotten about it, or will fall asleep before he gets to look through it again.'  
  
~~~~~Naruto's House ~~~~~  
  
"Oh man, I cannot sleep, I just keep thinking about who could own this thing!" Naruto shuffled through the objects that were previously in the bag, but now on his mattress.  
  
"I wonder who it could be?" Naruto started to think about people who it might belong to. He thought about how they would react to him returning the bag and telling them that they are soul mates. Scenes and people flashed before his mind.  
  
"What if it is Ino's? ...I really hope not." In his mind, he could see himself giving Ino the bag and telling her everything. Then he could see her beating him over the head with her fist telling him to 'get lost.'  
  
"What about Hinata?" He thought about the shy girl and the items in the bag. He just could see her having them. But then again, you never know what people are like when you are not around them, so it was a possibility.  
  
'Hmm...think of people who it might belong to... I don't know very many people, do I? Think of people I know...hmm...I know Iruka and Kakashi, but the stuff in the bag was most likely from someone our age. What if it's someone like Kiba or Shikamaru or-or Sasuke? Haha, yeah he would find it pretty funny that I thought of him-wait, why -did- I think of him?' He pondered on that, but decided to ignore.  
  
His eyes widened at the thought that it could be Sakura's. He stared at the items and guessed that it was a possibility that it could all be her stuff. He thought about how great it would be if it were her bag. Then he fell asleep, too tired to think about who it might belong to anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~Next Morning~*~*~*~*~  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
"Wha?" Someone banging quite loudly on the door jolted Sasuke awake. Sasuke fell off the side of his bed in alarm, and struggled to get out of the sheets and to the door. Sasuke shuffled to the door trying not to bump into too many things on the way. His one eye was still partly shut and he rubbed it hoping to open it a little, so he could see.  
  
He got to the door and opened it. The second it opened, someone pushed past him into his house. It was a large orange blur, and he knew quite well what-or rather, who it was. "What the-Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, stunned, if not annoyed.  
  
"I'm helping you get up and ready for the search!" He shouted from the kitchen where he was pulling a pot from the cabinet.  
  
"What search?" questioned Sasuke, who was still having trouble comprehending what was going on.  
  
Naruto continued what he was doing and said, "The search for the owner of the bag! You said you would help me find the owner, since this is partly -your- fault. Where are your chopsticks?"  
  
"Top draw, left hand side." Sasuke replied lazily. "Hey! What are you doing with chopsticks!?" he shouted.  
  
"Making Ramen for breakfast." he stated simply  
  
"Ramen for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Naruto said, looking puzzled. "I always have it for breakfast."  
  
Yeah, sure, fine, whatever." Sasuke replied  
  
Naruto was running all about Sasuke's kitchen looking for the items needed for breakfast. Sasuke was still recovering from the surprise of Naruto, the one he loved, just running into his house and making him breakfast, and is expecting Sasuke to help him find the owner of -his- bag. 'This day should be...interesting.' He thought.  
  
Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table where Naruto placed a bowl of ramen in front of him. He picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. "Hey, this is pretty good."  
  
"Thanks. When almost the only thing you cook is Ramen, you get pretty good at making it." Sasuke laughed.  
  
Usually when he was around Naruto, he was uncomfortable, but for some reason today it wasn't like that. He usually tried to avoid eye contact or speaking to Naruto, but today it just seemed natural to talk to him. Maybe because Naruto came to him, willing to talk and hang out.  
  
"So, do you actually have a plan for this expedition? Or are you planning on the person just going up to you and asking for the bag back?" Sasuke casually asked him. He was hoping he didn't have a really good plan, because of course he didn't want Naruto to find out it was him, while he was suppose to be helping him find his soul mate. "Um.well..no. I really didn't think about that." He said a bit shyly, half expecting a sarcastic comment from the dark haired boy across from him. But it never came.  
  
"Hmm, then we will just have to think of one along the way." 'This is good, at least I have time to think about what I'm going to do.'  
  
"I was thinking that we could go to people we know and see if belongs to anyone we know." Naruto said while shoving a large amount of noodles into his mouth.  
  
'Uh oh...that's probably not a good thing for me. Then again, I don't usually have my bag around when I go out on a usual basis, so maybe, hopefully, no one knows it's mine.' Sasuke looked up from his bowl and saw Naruto waiting for an answer.  
  
"What makes you think you know this person?" Sasuke asked  
  
"I don't know, I just don't have any better ideas. What about you?"  
  
Sasuke just shook his head in answer to his question, and finished his Ramen. He looked across the table and saw that Naruto was long finished with his breakfast. "Okay, let's get going then."  
  
"Um, well, I don't think we can go just yet..." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Sasuke got nervous and unsure about what he was talking about. "Why not?"  
  
"While those boxers are very cute and all, I don't think you will get very far before you are arrested for indecent exposure or are glomped by raving fan-girls." Both of his eyebrows were raised and Sasuke could tell he was trying extremely hard not to laugh.  
  
Sasuke looked down and saw that he was still in only his boxers he woke up in. 'When he woke me up I must have been so distracted, I forgot to get dressed. Oh, god, this is embarrassing.' He could not stop his face from blushing. He put his normal cold act back on and replied "Oh, yeah, I guess I'll just have to get dressed then." Then he walked fast into his room hoping to escape the embarrassment of the situation.  
  
"You do that," Naruto shouted after him.  
  
As soon as Sasuke closed the door he could hear Naruto rolling on the floor and laughing. He could not blame him, he would laugh if he were in his position.  
  
Sasuke suppressed a giggle while putting on his usual outfit. 'At least he thought my boxers were cute.'  
  
(A/N: Thank you everyone in the past that has review my fic. Don't forget to review. Honestly tell me what you think!  
  
Ryo-chan- Thanks for being my beta reader!  
  
MitsuiJr- Its ok that you didn't understand the joke, I have a weird sense of humor. Anyway, Sasuke didn't want to wash the bag because Naruto was touching it, and in movies (and many times in real life) when people brush past someone famous and they say 'Oh My God, I touched so-and-so, I am never going to wash this hand again. Ok I have probably just confused you even more. 


	7. Thanks

Thanks To Everyone Who Has Reviewed in the Past!

Anjo, Perfect2002, NephilimTear, JadeTiger , mara-chan, Gami Desu, Ilweran, Annachan, Candy (rasberry jam), monkfish, Lady of Gryffindor, oruchuban Ebichu, firedraygon97, nyaa, shinigami, Kujiku Tamashii, Laura, tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito,

Kurisuteru-chan, Bronze Eagle, A Happy Little Bumble-bee, NephilimTear, LimOfFragReality, Kujiku Tamashii, panatlantic, Shinigami11, Celelorien, xxkureanixx, sun1, Anime lover1, Sorensen, firedraygon97, Thundergryphon, Hyatt Insomnia

Dillon, Kami Beverly, Assassin of the Shadows, rin lockheart, Bunny, Annachan, vixen,

Kewie, gelfling, MaidenInTheMoon, :D, Jao, Korrin Belle-Deamon, Nirvana Angel, Kimi the Kenlei, Uzumaki-kun, Kaelas, Nora D, Maki, Ko-chan, JadeTiger,

Twerp, mattz-bro, Renn, fluffy-kins, MitsuiJr, Kimi the Kenlei, sasuTyan, Schizo13, Harpie Lady, Shinigami11, Bishiehuggler, Vin, Morien, Kami Beverly,

Perfect2002, evafreak, Ko-chan to Ya-chan, Seph Lorraine, Spencerblaze, lily day, Renn,, AnGie, Keitorin, JadeDragon, Amy-chan, Iceheart, shinigami, CrazyAce,

Ino Pig , vixen, purplecow, Muchacha, Raven2122, and TwistedHope, Inuyasha's Kitty,

Skweeshy, kitsune no senshi, TenTen, dogsruleW, Shikuya, shourin, Kiina, Jennifer, Shinai, Naruke, Evil Authoress of Doom, Kami Beverly, billingual sheep,

Ookima, Watermelon Gal, Mei, Corrupted Optimist, dracanta, Super monkey chibi girl, Eikou, JadeDragoness, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Saori-Hime, catsz, the Ghost of Jounochi, SasuNaru, KMM Team PADFOOT, Kiina, If-I-see-you-in-my-dream, Sayuki, DogsruleW, Sonha, Sharingan Sasuke, Ayako,

GlompHige, shinobi-of-wind, Kyuuketsuki-Chan, Life's Garnet, Shikuya, Purim, aNiMePeRfEcT, ScreamingRageofDemons, Kiharu, Death Phoenix, emily , C h i b i O r o c h i m a r u, Jackie, Hikari of Darkness, RukaIayLomperGay, Xiao Ryuu, p-sama7, charisse, Nikkler, CrazyAce & Co. , Anime-Mastah, Alriadne, anonymous, GWFascination , kira-m, Uzumaki Inari, Red Rose, Ookima

Freak'net, DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA, Kyuubi-kun, Kaisari, maekiu, goggle head girl, Annyong, catsz, citcat-chan, HikariChang, SpoonNinja, Anukis-san, Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n, daisuke, Bakasaru Boi, chi123, anime teen , Yuen-chan, Kurisuteru-chan, ysth83, Yaoilover S, Kutsu, kashisenshey, kurisutaru39,

Ranma Higurashi, DarkSeductress, Momochi Zabuza, DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA, Anukis-san, Puchu-chan, magical-flyingdragon, Jen-beyblade- fan, eclispe-moon, Jiro.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N)Well, it has definitely been along time since I last wrote a chapter. I'm sorry. First I wasn't allowed on the computer (but I snuck on a few times) after I broke a window practicing field hockey (don't ask). Then after that I went on vacation, hence no time to write a new chapter. I decided to leave up the chapter about needing formatting help because.well some people might get confused with all the chapter numbers getting changed around. This chapter is written a little bit differently from the other chapters because of the characters point of view or thoughts. I hope you like it doesn't affect the way you think about the story. Ok Enough of my useless banter read the story and enjoy!  
  
Sasuke emerged from his room after changing and reassuring himself he could carry on after his embarrassing little scene.  
  
"Ok lets go." He said to the blond who was shifting through one of his draws in his desk.  
  
Naruto looked like a kid who was caught with his hand in a cookie jar.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing in my draws?" Sasuke yelled when he saw what Naruto was doing.  
  
"Hehehe." Naruto had his hands covering his mouth trying to suppress a giggle.  
  
"Wha.Oh god." Sasuke slapped his forehead when he realized that his last sentence had a double meaning, and Naruto caught on to it. He could feel his face beginning to turn red.  
  
Naruto calmed down to the point where he could now speak. "Your not doin so well today Sasukey-boy. Not a morning person, ne? Maybe this was just too early for you to start, you should go back to sleep take a little nap. Now that you mention it.."  
  
"I didn't mention it you did." Sasuke cut it but Naruto did not hear him or stop his rambling.  
  
"..I could use a nap. You got an extra bed around here?" Naruto said poking his head into several rooms.  
  
"No. Now can we please get going.." Sasuke replied  
  
"That's ok look at the size of your bed we can share." Naruto said jokingly and put his arm over Sasuke's shoulder.  
  
Sasuke really did not appreciate Naruto's fooling around. ' When he says stuff like that he doen't know how much it is tearing at me, how hard it is to restrain myself. God I don't think he would appreciate waking up at me staring over him as he slept. That would be an interesting conversation.  
  
~*~In Sasuke's Imagination~*~  
  
Sasuke is staring at Naruto as he sleeps. Naruto wakes up and sees Sasuke staring at him. Nauto blinks  
  
"Um. Sasuke what are you doing?" his bright blue eyes not unlocking from Sasuke's dark brown ones.  
  
"Well you were just so cute I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Sasuke replied as he leaned in and pressed his lips against the other boy's.  
  
As they broke the kiss Naruto whispered "The same can be said for you."  
  
~*~End of Sasuke's Imagination ~*~  
  
'Yeah like that would happen, he would probably throw me off him and call me a perverted bastard. Ha ha' Sasuke laughed at what he believed as the sad truth. 'Oh well it was a nice thought.'  
  
"Heellllllllloooooooo, anyone there?" Naruto was tapping Sasuke on the head trying to wake him from his daze.  
  
"Hm. What? Oh yeah." Sasuke said absentmindedly.  
  
"Haha, were you considering my offer?" Naruto laughed.  
  
"Shut the hell up and lets go." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him out the door.  
  
~*~ Naruto's Thoughts~*~  
  
Whats was I thinking? Why did I say those things to him. He was probably freaked out, if not grossed out. But he is so fun to watch when he gets frustrated. He must have a low tolerance for sarcasm or something /shrugs his shoulders in his mind/.Oh well, why should I care its not like I expected him to agree to it. Did I? Jeez what would I have done then? You know what I don't want to think about it, because I don't like him or anything, right? I have a mission to find the owner of the bag and my soul mate. Who is a girl! Yes a girl! And she is going to be my soul mate! No boy in cute boxers is going to stop me. No I did NOT just think that! Oh god what am I thinking.  
  
~*~ End Naruto's Thoughts~*~ The two boys walked up and down the streets aimlessly in silence. Neither really knew what to say.  
  
Eventually the silence was too much for Naruto and he spoke. "So.where are we going?"  
  
Sasuke stopped and looked at him. "How should I know we are looking for your soul mate. Besides I don't have a clue where to look."  
  
The blond looked down at his feet trying to think about how to answer him. "Yeah ok. I guess we should just start asking people if they have seen this bag."  
  
"You said that before. The question is where do you want to look?" Sasuke began to start walking again.  
  
Naruto shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I don't know." And then caught up with Sasuke.  
  
"Fine I will help you decide where to go." Sasuke faked a sigh. 'Hmm if I can just keep him away from anywhere I would have ever been with the bag I will be fine. This might not turn out too bad. I get to hang out with Naruto and it doesn't have to be at practice or with Sakura. Yes, he is bent on finding his soul mate (who is actually me).. But hey nothings perfect!'  
  
After a few minutes of Sasuke leading the way Naruto spoke up again. "Uh, Sasuke you never told me where exactly are we are going."  
  
Sasuke turned his head trying to keep his cocky smile on his face while he talked to the cute clueless boy next to him. "Oh yeah. I figured what is a better place to look then a ramen bar. Many people go there to eat, so maybe someone there might be able to help."  
  
"The Ichiraku Ramen Bar it is!" Yelled Naruto as he pointed in the direction of where he believed they were going.  
  
"Um.no." Sasuke said  
  
Naruto stuttered trying to understand what Sasuke was trying to tell him. "But you just said we were going to the."  
  
"I said a ramen bar. Not the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. I think we should go to the one on the other side of the village. Since you are always at Ichiraku I figured you would have probably seen the person or recognized the bag, so I figured the other ramen bar would be a better choice." Sasuke said as if it was obvious. 'This is probably a good place to start. I never go to the other side of the village, no one will recognize me there.'  
  
" Oh yes I see." Naruto replied, but it was apparent by the look on his face that he didn't. "We can still get Ramen when we are there right?" Naruto asked quietly  
  
"What? We just ate Ramen for breakfast! That was." Sasuke pushed up his sleeve and looked at his watch. "..20 minutes ago. How can you still be hungry?!" Sasuke was genuinely surprised. 'Does he ever stop eating?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ramen bar on the other side of the village~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The Ramen Bar, very original title. The owners must have spent all night thinking of it." Naruto said sarcastically after looking at the sign above the door.  
  
Sasuke let out a small laugh while thinking the same thing.  
  
Both boys walked through the door and their eyes roamed around the tables and bar.  
  
"Hey look it Kakashi and Iruka!" Naruto called out pointing to a table in the far corner of the building.  
  
And to Sasuke's horror he was right. Kakashi and Iruka were sitting and a small table with a few drinks.  
  
Ok I left of with a semi-cliff hanger. So how was this chapter? Please review!  
  
Oh yeah thanks to all those people who told me how to fix my last chapter. Unfortunately I never read the opening page on ff.net so I didn't know you just had to reload the chapter. Hehe, I should learn to be a little more observant. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Unfortunately my computer is messed up, so I cannot get my chapters edited correctly. That means the only person who is rereading this for corrections is me. I'm almost positive that there will be mistakes so please bare with me here. Thanks. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His plan was now beginning to go down the drain. He took another look over at the two ninjas just to make sure that he was really seeing them, and not his mind playing tricks on him. Yes, they really were there, and it gets worse Naruto was already walking over to their table.  
  
'Oh man I have to try and stop him from getting over there!' Sasuke shouted to himself.  
  
So Sasuke darted in front of the blond and said, "Well I am sure they are here for a reason. They are probably busy, so let's not bother them." He couldn't help but think 'They are probably here to avoid Naruto. They figured he is always hangs out at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, he would never go to the Ramen Bar on the other side of the village, that would be to much of a hassle for him. Oh, but they were wrong. ' He was now pulling Naruto's jacket in the opposite direction hoping he would follow, but of course he didn't.  
  
"No Sasuke, I have to at least say 'Hi' and ask them if they know about the bag." Naruto was now pulling the still horror struck Sasuke with him. Sasuke had his heels dug into the floor in hope of slowing the anxious boy down.  
  
When Naruto finally finished pulling Sasuke over to their teachers table, the two ninjas seemed to be in the middle of a conversation involving them.  
  
"See I told you they would be together. That will be $10, my friend." Iruka said with a smile.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened when what they were talking about sunk in. He looked back and forth between the two older men and then at Naruto.  
  
Kakashi seemed knew right away that was a wrong assumption by the way Sasuke tensed at mentioning him and Naruto as a couple. Then there was Naruto who seemed completely oblivious to the meaning of their conversation.  
  
"Um.No, I don't think they are, so I will be keeping my $10." Kakashi said barely above a whisper to Iruka.  
  
Then it was Iruka's turn to figure out the situation. "Oh. My mistake." He laughed.  
  
Naruto still the only one not aware of what was going on said, "No, we are here together."  
  
This caused the other three to stare at him in confusion. Sasuke's jaw dropped a bit, while Kakashi and Iruka were glancing back and forth between the two boys.  
  
"I came here to see if anyone knows anything about this bag, and Sasuke has to come with me. Mostly because this is all his fault that I could read the name on the tag."  
  
When Naruto finished Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka all seemed to let out a deep breath at the same time.  
  
Iruka smirked and said, "Well then, if that is the case. Kakashi, you owe me ten bucks, because Naruto and Sasuke obviously came here together."  
  
Kakashi didn't want to embarrass Sasuke or try to explain to Naruto what the bet really was on. So he played along in Iruka's little game. "Yeah, sure, fine. Here is your money." He grumbled and gave Iruka the money.  
  
"Why would you bet on something like that? It's so stupid." Naruto said.  
  
Iruka was content with the $10 he just got off his boyfriend, so he continued to play along. "Yes, well things have been a bit slow lately, so Kakashi and I tend to bet on many things. I just realized that Sasuke and you have been a bit close lately, so we made a bet."  
  
Sasuke didn't like the way Iruka kept his little game going. Naruto would eventually catch on, or at least that was what Sasuke believed. Iruka received a swift kick in the shins from under the table, complements of Sasuke.  
  
"Ow! Hehe. I mean you guys are best friends now, right? You are always together." Iruka decided his shins didn't need any more injuries so he stopped talking.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Right Sasuke?" Naruto said and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder in a friendly way causing Sasuke to unintentionally blush. "Man you guys need to get a life and stop betting on such petty things."  
  
"Um. Yeah, Naruto. We will do that." Kakashi said sarcastically.  
  
Sasuke sighed in relief after avoiding that problematic situation. Sasuke saw that Naruto had taken a seat next to Iruka at the table, so he decided to sit next to Kakashi.  
  
"Well anyway, down to business. Do either of you recognize this bag." Naruto asked Iruka and Kakashi as he held up the bag so they could see.  
  
Sasuke took in a sharp breath. He knew that Kakashi would recognize the bag as his, since he had seen him with it the previous day.  
  
Now it was Kakashi's turn to have fun. Even though it was Naruto who shouted to him and Iruka last night, didn't mean that Sasuke had nothing to do with it. He could have stopped him, right? Yes, it did help to get their relationship moving, but he would have liked it better if he could have done it himself. Besides it was always fine to play with your students. Especially Sasuke, he gets mad pretty easily.  
  
"You know, that bag does look a bit familiar..Hm...Where have I seen it before?" Kakashi said trying to sound like he was genuinely trying to remember the owner of the bag.  
  
Sasuke found this a good time to give Kakashi a nice kick to the shins as well.  
  
"No, I guess it wasn't that bag. Nope, never seen it in my life." Kakashi said quickly, trying not to show any signs of pain from his latest shin injury, inflicted by his own student.  
  
"Oh man, are you sure? I thought I had a lead for a while." Naruto said looking extremely disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive." Kakashi replied rubbing his now bruised shin. "Damn kid." He mumbled under his breath while glaring maliciously at Sasuke.  
  
"Did you say something?" Naruto asked innocently.  
  
"Of course not." Kakashi said with a phony smile.  
  
"Whatever." answered the clueless blond, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Naruto, why don't you and Iruka go get ramen for yourselves and Sasuke." Said Kakashi.  
  
Sasuke glanced over at Iruka who didn't seem too pleased with this suggestion.  
  
"Ok!" he shouted and was about to run off when Sasuke and Iruka both opened their mouths to protest.  
  
"Naruto and I should really be going now. Right, Naruto." Sasuke said trying to pull the other boys orange jacket. But Naruto shook his head and said "I'm hungry, besides you said I could have some."  
  
"Nonsense!" Kakashi said malignantly glaring at Sasuke and Iruka both. "You just joined us and Naruto here is hungry." He said ruffling Naruto's hair. "Besides we could use the company, right Iruka?"  
  
"We came here to be alone, so Naruto wouldn't find us. We figured he would go to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, not here. Remember?" Iruka said obviously not enjoying his new company on his date.  
  
"HA, Ha! Man Iruka that was funny. Pretending you don't want to be with your favorite students and friends." Naruto said putting his arm on Iruka's shoulder in a friendly fashion.  
  
Iruka pushed Naruto's elbow off him and replied, "Who said I was pretending?"  
  
Naruto put on a vulnerable face and looked him in the eye and said "It hurts when you say stuff like that too me, do you know that?"  
  
Iruka growled and looked at Kakashi for support.  
  
"You two should work out your differences while you get the food. Get me some Sake while you're over there. Go on, Sasuke and I will have a little chat while your gone." Kakashi said trying to sound friendly as he roughly pulled Sasuke into the empty chair next to him.  
  
"But-" Iruka tried to speak again but was cut off by Kakashi giving him a quick kiss on the lips and said "Please take him for a few minutes."  
  
Sasuke looked over to see how Naruto reacted to the two kissing. From the look on his face he didn't seem phased at all. 'Maybe he wouldn't have a problem with me being gay. He didn't seem to care about Kakashi and Iruka.' Thought Sasuke.  
  
Iruka blushed and pulled the blond to the counter to get their food without another word spoken.  
  
"You owe me fifteen bucks." Kakashi stated simply as soon as the other two left.  
  
"What?! Why?!" Sasuke said just below a shout, looking completely confused.  
  
"Well let's see here, you made me loose that money to Iruka and I covered for you." Kakashi answered as if it should have been obvious.  
  
"But that was only 10 dollars. Where does the other five come from?" Sasuke asked skeptically.  
  
Sasuke could see the humor in Kakashi's one eye, and he was sure he wouldn't like the reasoning behind it."$2.50 service charge for covering up that you two were not on a date and-"  
  
"Let me guess 2.50 tax." Sasuke said practically reading Kakashi's mind.  
  
"With inflation these days the taxes are going to be high." Kakashi said trying not to laugh.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine." Sasuke then proceeded to take the $15 out of his pocket and hand it to the older man next to him.  
  
"Thank you." Kakashi plucked the money from Sasuke's fingers and pocketed it. (Is pocketed a word? If it isn't, oh well.) "Can I go now?" Sasuke said in his usual cold voice. He didn't wait for and answer before he began to stand up.  
  
Kakashi didn't even look at the dark haired boy. He just pushed his shoulders back down into the seat. "Nope we still need to talk."  
  
"Just great." Sasuke muttered sarcastically under his breath.  
  
TBC  
  
How was that chapter? Please Review! I really appreciate them. Thanks for reading.  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed in the past.  
  
Ryo-Chan- Thanks for Beta-ing.  
  
Naruke- Your review made me laugh, thanks.  
  
Ino pig- Yes, I do have an unbelievable thick skull, lol. I understand that it is rare that I update, but I will try to update more. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Many believed that I fell off the face of the Earth, luckily I haven't, though I was pretty darn close. Well anyway it has been an unbelievably long time since I have updated. I am extremely sorry, but I have been so unbelievably busy lately and never got the chance to write. I had drawn a little picture to go along with the story. Unfortunately, I had drawn it during English class and my teacher took it away. (But she did say I have a good talent for art. () That's it for my authors note, just remember to review! Thanks.  
  
Last Chapter  
  
"Can I go now?" Sasuke said in his usual cold voice. He didn't wait for and answer before he began to stand up.  
  
Kakashi didn't even look at the dark haired boy. He just pushed his shoulders back down into the seat. "Nope we still need to talk."  
  
"Just great." Sasuke muttered sarcastically under his breath.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Sasuke sat next to Kakashi with his arms crossed in a stubborn position. He turned his head and looked at Kakashi and asked, "So, what do we need to talk about?" Even if he already knew what this conversation was going to be about, he figures he would ask anyway.  
  
"A few weeks ago it had come to my attention that you started to have feeling for our blond friend over there." Kakashi pointed over to where Naruto was practically standing on the ordering counter pointed and yelling several orders to the chef. The chef was obviously having a hard time writing fast enough to keep up with Naruto's orders. Then behind Naruto was Iruka trying to pull him off the counter and canceling every order Naruto was putting in.  
  
Sasuke had to smirk at the little scene in front of him. Once again he was getting caught up in the thought of how cute Naruto could be. He couldn't help but love is crazy antics.  
  
"I'm guessing from that little daydream that my assumptions are correct." Kakashi said breaking Sasuke from his trance.  
  
Sasuke blushed a bit. "Gee, what makes you say that?" Sasuke said sarcastically.  
  
"A few things, but you zoning out there kind of proved my point." Kakashi said with a definite hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
Sasuke was getting a bit angry that he wasn't being taken seriously. "I was being sarcastic, you didn't really need to answer me." "Yeah I know." He laughed in reply.  
  
"Did you have something to talk about or not?" Sasuke said trying not to get to aggravated.  
  
Kakashi became a bit more serious. "Yes, I do. You do realize that you will eventually need to tell him that it's your bag he has been carrying around. If you don't tell him, he might find out some other way."  
  
"Yeah I know." Sasuke sighed. "Its just... I.. how do I know that he will like me back. For all I know he could hate me and never want to talk to me again. He could be disgusted with me because I love a boy. Sasuke took another glance at Naruto at the counter and then pushed his forehead into the palms of his hands, trying to relieve some of the stress from his brain. " I just don't know what to do. I'm not exactly the worlds most open person. I'm like that for a reason, I don't think I could handle more rejection or hate."  
  
Kakashi decided it has time for him to speak up. "You know quite well Naruto could never hate you. You're his friend he could never hate you. He didn't seem to have a problem with Iruka and I. So why don't you ask him if he has a problem with same gender relationships, by using Iruka and I as an example."  
  
Sasuke took his head out from his hands and looked at Kakashi in the eye and said "Hmm, that's a good idea and a good point. Thanks, you really helpful when you want to be."  
  
"Yeah I know. What can I say, I guess I'm good at making relationships work. " Kakashi said smugly.  
  
Sasuke smirked and replied, "Then what took you and Iruka so long to get together? Naruto had to yell from a distance for you guys took make a move."  
  
"You are extremely lucky that we had the same feelings for each other. If we didn't I would have to chase you down and kill you both." Kakashi said in an extremely happy tone considering if last comment.  
  
"Well what if Naruto doesn't have the same feelings as me. Your plans would be ruined, then what would I do?" asked Sasuke with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
Kakashi stopped and looked at the ceiling thinking extremely hard. He hadn't really thought of that. What was he suppose to say to Sasuke to keep his confidence up? He said the only thing that came into his mind.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know?" He shrugged his shoulders and let out a nervous half laugh. "OH LOOK! Naruto and Iruka are back with the food! 'Nice one Kakashi you avoided that one pretty well.' He congratulated himself inside his head.  
  
Sasuke turned his head from Kakashi and closed his slacked jaw. He couldn't believe he completely avoided the answer, and he was the one who wanted to talk in the first place.  
  
Naruto came to the table with several bowls of Ramen in his arms. He had several bowls stacked one on top of the other. He was trying really hard not to spill a drop of his precious Ramen, unfortunately he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Every time he tried to stop one bowl from overflowing the ones in his other arm started to tip over. Miraculously he made it to the table without dropping any of the bowls.  
  
Kakashi pushed some of the bowls out of the way so he could see Naruto's face and said. "I don't think we needed all this food Naruto, there are only four of us here."  
  
"Hmm. What are you talking about? This is mine." Naruto said, hugging his bowls of Ramen protectively.  
  
Both Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened ten times larger than normal.  
  
"Iruka has all your food." Naruto said between large mouthfuls of Ramen, he was already finished with his first bowl.  
  
"What?!" Sasuke shouted. He looked up once again to see Iruka with another stack of bowls. He seemed to be loosing his balance and due to the fact that he could see through the piles of ramen bowls he started swaying with the direction of the ramen bowls.  
  
"Go help him, Sasuke." Kakashi said offhandedly  
  
"Why do I have to?" Sasuke complained  
  
"Because I asked you to." He replied.  
  
"But he is yoooouuur boyfriend after all." Sasuke said again stressing the word 'your.'  
  
Kakashi leaned closer to Sasuke a whispered just loud enough for Sasuke to hear, " If you don't go help him, our little friend here will be find out a little secret about that bag."  
  
" Alright, fine!" Sasuke grumbled under his breath. He walked over to Iruka to help with the bowls.  
  
Iruka was struggling to keep the bowls from tipping. Unfortunately the top bowl slipped off the top. Sasuke used his quick reflexes and slid on his knees across the ground to catch the bowl inches from the ground.  
  
Iruka looked down at Sasuke from behind the bowls. "Wow nice catch, Sasuke. Hehe." Iruka laughed and started to slowly walk back to the table.  
  
Sasuke was not amused, so he began to stand up. That was exactly when another bowl slipped from Iruka's grasp. Alas this one happened to spill on Sasuke's head.  
  
"Whoops, haha, sorry Sasuke." Iruka said as he placed the bowls onto the table. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Grr, yeah I'm fine. Just fine." Sasuke muttered  
  
"What kind of ninja are you, you couldn't catch that? HAHAHA" Kakashi broke out into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Hmm, Mmhm" Naruto was struggling not to laugh with the Ramen in his mouth, but he couldn't help it. All the Ramen burst out though his mouth and nose, across the table and onto Kakashi.  
  
"Gahh Hahah" Naruto laughed.  
  
Sasuke and Iruka stared for a moment in surprise, it didn't last long for they too joined in hysterical laughter.  
  
Kakashi wiped the partly chewed pieces of noodles off his face and frowned at his friends.  
  
Sasuke went to return to his seat next to Kakashi, but Kakashi said "You're not sitting next to me your soaking wet and smell like Ramen."  
  
"Fine, I didn't want to sit next to you anyway, you covered in pre-chewed Ramen." Sasuke mumbled and sat down next to Naruto.  
  
Naruto stopped eating, looked at Sasuke and said "Woah he's right Sasuke you smell really strongly of Ramen." Then he did something Sasuke or anyone else at the table would have never dared. He licked the side of Sasuke's face, very similar to how a dog would lick its master's face to show its love. "Hey you taste like Ramen too. Haha." Then he smiled and continued to eat.  
  
No one spoke for a good minute. Sasuke was stunned and his face had turned an unbelievably dark shade of red, while Kakashi and Iruka picked their jaws off the table.  
  
Naruto stopped eating and looked around. "What? What's the matter with you guys?" Naruto stopped talking and counted his empty bowls of Ramen on his side. "Hey Iruka you dropped my last bowl of Ramen on Sasuke, what am I going to do? I'll stave to death."  
  
"Some how I highly doubt it." Iruka said as he began to eat his food.  
  
Naruto looked around with a scared look on his face. "I'm gunna starve, I'm gunna starve!' he thought.  
  
His eyes met Kakashi's bowl, and he tried to look at him with his big blue puppy eyes.  
  
"No." Was all Kakashi said.  
  
Naruto's eyes traveled to Iruka's bowl.  
  
"I'm sure you can live on 56 or so bowls." Iruka stated.  
  
"It was only 42." Stated Naruto.  
  
Naruto then looked at the only person with a full bowl of Ramen left, Sasuke. He used his puppy dog eyes again.  
  
Sasuke looked at him, disapprovingly.  
  
Naruto tilted his head to the side a little and said "Pweease. Pwetty Pweease."  
  
'Ugh' Sasuke couldn't help it, he loved that face no matter how pathetic it was. So he looked away and pushed the bowl to the blond.  
  
Kakashi shook his head. Most likely trying not to laugh at how much control Naruto had over Sasuke.  
  
"Yes! Thanks!" shouted an extremely excited Naruto. "You just saved one more innocent life from starvation, you should be proud of yourself. Naruto mumbled from above his bowl of now half finished chicken flavored Ramen.  
  
"Yes, I'm extremely proud of saving one starving child and letting myself starve." Sasuke said sarcastically.  
  
Sasuke was now wondering if he should just give up with this little game with the bag and tell Naruto the truth, so he didn't have to continue on with such stupidity. Yet he could help but love this stupid, Ramen-loving child. He sighed and continued on with his.. Well what should have been his lunch, so instead he watched Naruto eat his bowl of Ramen, and was actually quite happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* How was this chapter? Please Review. Thanks. Sorry if there are a ton of spelling and grammar errors (Spell-check can only go so far.) I can't receive e-mails correctly so I can't have my chapters beta read. Sorry again. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Once again I must apologize for the extremely long delay between chapters. For that I am sorry, and also because there are probably a million and one grammar mistakes here. Anyway, enjoy the story and don't forget to review!   
  
Naruto and Sasuke leave the Ramen shop. Sasuke has a slight scowl on his face due to the fact that he is still a bit damp from the spilt Ramen and he was down fifteen dollars. 'Well, things could be worse, right?' he thought, 'Oh wait! No they can't. I'm trying to help Naruto find the owner of the bag, who is in fact, me. I'm hungry, smelly, wet, and the money I need for food was given to Kakashi so he wouldn't blackmail me. Oh what a fine day this turned out to be!' Sasuke knew he was thinking to much when his sarcastic comments were aimed at himself.  
  
"Well I'm stuffed what about you?" Naruto asked while rubbing his stomach enforcing the fact that he was full.  
  
"Gee considering the fact that you ate my only bowl, I'd say... No." Sasuke said sounding a bit bitter, but not meaning it.  
  
"Hehe, sorry about that." Naruto said scratching the back of his head and looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"It's alright. I don't need to live on massive amounts of high sodium foods like some people." He said half jokingly. "You should watch out your blood pressure will skyrocket."  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke with a large smile. He put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and crushed the darker haired boy into him, exaggerating his friendly gesture. "Aww thanks for looking out there for me buddy, but I'm sure I'll live." He began in a short, quiet laugh.  
  
"It's always nice to have someone look after you, ya know." He started to sound more serious as he spoke. He even had a far off smile on his face. In a way it pained Sasuke to look at him like that, because he knew what that face meant. It was either remembering an old memory that has been long lost. Or the second could be the yearning for something that you could never have or believed impossible to achieve. Both looks were not a fun thing recognize on the face of the person you love.  
  
Naruto continued his speech with the same faraway look plastered on his face. "You know, I'm kinda jealous of Kakashi and Iruka." He turned his head and looked right into Sasuke's eyes.  
  
This started Sasuke, that look. It was so hard to describe what it was like, but he liked it. It made him feel warm inside. He realized that Naruto was talking to him from his heart. Naruto was loud (and quite possibly obnoxious) around most people. He would speak his mind to people when he felt like it. But Sasuke could tell this was not what he normally discussed with people. So he was honored that he was the one Naruto opened up to.  
  
"I'm jealous because they have someone that loves them no matter what." Naruto continued.  
  
'This is your opening ask him what he think.' Sasuke thought to himself "So you have no problems with gay couples?" he asked quietly not daring to look in Naruto's direction.  
  
"Yeah. Of course. You can't help who you love. It just happens. You can help it, sometimes you don't even realize it, 'till it thrown in your face. So I say do what you want, be with who you love, because you would most likely regret not trying. Everyone has some love troubles, loving someone of the same gender would just be one struggle to get through, besides it would make you stronger in the end. "God I'm rambling now aren't I. Ha ha." He let out a low, fake laugh. "Sorry to put you to sleep there. Its just I tend to get carried away sometimes. Like I said before you're a good listener.  
  
Sasuke finally looked at Naruto. Naruto has his head tilted to the ground a little. His eyes were burning a hole in the leaves on the ground. Sasuke was amazed at what the blond boy had just said to him. In away that was his feelings. And maybe, just maybe he should take Naruto's words to hart and tell him how he felt. He was right it would be hard, but love was worth it, right?  
  
Sasuke was snapped out of his thought once again when Naruto picked up his head and began to talk. "But I guess I wont have to worry about that because no one would ever want to be with me, not the fox demon."  
  
"Who said that? Besides your still young, what are you worrying about? You have the rest of your life to find someone. Someone who will love you for you, right? You shouldn't give up now." Sasuke was even surprised by his own words. 'Wow, I just said that. Why is he giving me that look, does he know? Did he figure out my feelings by what I had just said?' He began worrying in his head.  
  
Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes once again, smile slowly growing on his face. Sasuke could feel his own face heat up from the look he was getting. 'He is probably looking at me like that because I look like a tomato, I'm so red.'  
  
"Hm, so you were listening the whole time. Thanks Sasuke, I knew I could talk to you." Naruto ginned, and pulled Sasuke into a tight hug.  
  
Sasuke went limp. 'He is hugging me. What do I do.' So Sasuke put his arms around Naruto as well. 'Well this isn't bad.' He put his head on Naruto's shoulder. He could hear a noise coming from Naruto. 'What is that?' He thought to himself. 'Is he sniffling?! He couldn't be crying, could he?'  
  
Sniff, sniff, sniff sniff.  
  
"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Sasuke said keeping his voice calm and soothing.  
  
"Uh...I think we need to get you out of these clothes." Naruto replied breaking the hug and looking at Sasuke.  
  
"W-W-What!!!" Sasuke stammered, his face was now officially scarlet red. 'What is he thinking?'  
  
"I said we need to get you out of these clothes. They smell terrible of stale Ramen...That and you are still wet from when Iruka spilled that Ramen on you head. It smelled good at first, but now.....I think it's rotting. Well that is if Ramen does rot. Yeah and now you made me a bit damp. I hope this doesn't stain------  
  
Sasuke tuned out the rest of Naruto's pointless ramble. He slumped a bit. Partly in disappointment, and part in not figuring out sooner what Naruto was going to say. He sighed and continued walking. 'I should have known that's what he meant. Oh, well.'  
  
And so Sasuke's moment was over. He was now being pulled across the path to his house, by Naruto, who was still going on about the ramen induced stains. But Sasuke wasn't sure if that was really a problem, considering Naruto probably had a million exact copies of that Orange outfit. Or it could be if he only had one orange outfit that he wore everyday. This lead Sasuke to wonder what Naruto had to wear when that one outfit was being washed. Or if he wore anything at all for that matter.  
  
'I should probably think about this some other time.' He laughed in his head. While out loud he put on his usually cold demeanor and told Naruto to stop pulling him, and that he could walk on his own two feet. Naruto looked back at him with his usual smile and kept pulling Sasuke along, not listening to his request. "I guess this is alright.' He smiled to himself.  
  
Upon reaching Sasuke's house Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and ran ahead to the front door. He turned the doorknob and pushed his shoulder into the door in one fluid motion, only to bounce back. A bit confused Naruto tried again, and again and again.  
  
Sasuke looked on with a bit of confusion. 'What the hell is he doing? He thought.  
  
Naruto tried one more time and then shouted, "Hey Sasuke! You door is not opening. I think it's broke." He then started jiggling the knob a few more times, stopped, and then waited for Sasuke to reach the door.  
  
"Its not broken baka, its locked." He proceeded to take the key out of his pocket and unlock the door.  
  
"You lock your door." Naruto stated looking at Sasuke curiously. "You don't?" Sasuke returned a skeptical look to Naruto. "Well...no. I guess I'm just a trusting person. Or it could be the fact that I have nothing worth stealing. Or....." Sasuke was smirking to himself as he moved the clothes that were thrown all over the house into one big pile on the floor.  
  
"Or it could be that ever since I got locked out of my apartment and had to climb the drain pipe to get to an open window. The only problem was, that it was my neighbor's window. She really didn't appreciate me landing on her bed, with her in it. Its not my fault she put her bed under the window. Well after that the landlord put extra keys under a rock outside my door. But I really never used the key after that anyway."  
  
Sasuke laughed out loud at Naruto's ridiculous story, and how he really did tend to ramble when he told stories, but that was another cute Naruto trait.  
  
Naruto stopped his long speech when he heard Sasuke laugh. "Well it wasn't that funny. I had a lump on my head for 2 days after that....who the hell keeps a rolling pin under their bed anyway." He muttered the last words a bit quieter than the first part.  
  
Sasuke laughed again. 'If I keep laughing I'll end up loosing my cool and impenetrably calm demeanor that everyone expects from me. Ahh screw it.' And Sasuke continued to laugh.  
  
When Sasuke's laughter died down Naruto spoke up. "Well I'm sorry we can't all be perfect like yooou." And Naruto poked Sasuke in the chest. He stopped talking, wrinkled his nose a bit and rubbed his finger together. Then and looked at Sasuke and said "Yeah... you're still a bit wet, you should change."  
  
"That was my plan." Sasuke said as he walked into his bedroom to change.  
  
"Hm... what am I going to wear." Sasuke looked into his dresser draws and found a bunch of old clothes that he had not worn in years. There were also clothes that didn't match and clothes that were uncomfortable, clothes that made him look too fat, too thin and too pale. He sighed in frustration, 'nothing to wear'. Ok, that wasn't the problem, there was nothing he wanted to wear.  
  
He wondered before if Naruto had the right idea by having a million replicas of his orange outfit that he wore day in and day out. Or maybe he wore the same outfit everyday. Either way Sasuke like the outfit he had on. It was his favorite outfit, that's why he wore it all the time. It was stylish yet versatile, but unfortunately not Naruto proof, now he was wondering in the Ramen stain would come out. So he finally decided on a pair of tan, baggy, cargo pants and a black turtleneck.  
  
He walked out of his room to find Naruto once again searching through his dresser draws. "What are you doing, I'm not going to tell you again get out of my draws." Sasuke yelled at the blond. Naruto giggled at Sasuke's last statement. "It wasn't funny the first time and it is certainly not funny this time."  
  
Naruto still giggled.  
  
"What is so interesting that you need to search through all my stuff?" Sasuke asked, truly interested in why the blond boy in front of him insisted on digging through his personal belongings.  
  
"Well...truthfully, I think you clothes are fun, and you have so many different kinds. Like these, and these and these." Naruto began pulling out different colored T-shirts and sweaters from the draw and throwing them onto the floor behind him.  
  
"Alright, alright, I get the point. Just leave the clothes in the draw, ok?" As much fun it was to see Naruto so happy, he was making a mess of his house. Sasuke walked over and began to collect the freshly thrown clothing from the floor.  
  
Naruto paid no attention to Sasuke's previous order, and continued to shuffle through the draws. "Its so cool, because if you went in my closet you would find 20 of the same exact outfits..." Sasuke stopped half from reaching for a shirt on the ground and thought 'I knew it.' "But you have so many great things." Continued Naruto, as he pulled out a black beanie like hat from the draw and put it on.  
  
"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted. "I just told you to not touch those." Naruto jumped a little from the shout. He turned around and put on a sheepish grin. "Haha sorry." And he slowly took the hat off his head with the same grin still plastered on his face.  
  
The Naruto went back to his usual self and asked, "Are you going to wear that turtleneck?"  
  
"Huh? What one? The one I'm wearing." He pulled at the bottom of the turtleneck to emphasize his point. "Of course, that's why I put it on." Sasuke's voice was filled with surprise, confusion and a little bit of annoyance.  
  
"Oh please don't Sasuke, you could wear something else you would look better in. Besides, I look really good in black don't you agree. We could trade outfits... or something."  
  
"What?! No!" Sasuke stated flatly.  
  
"Please, please." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke looked into the big blue eyes and was going ot cave in. 'Don't fall for it' his brain thought. But he got another look at Naruto's puppy dog eyes and gave in.  
  
"Grr... fine." Sasuke growled. 'I would have never expected Naruto to be so big on clothing.  
  
"Yeah!" Naruto ran over to Sasuke like a little child and began pulling the turtle neck off of Sasuke.  
  
"What are you doing, let it go I'm still wearing it. Just hold on I will go change." Sasuke protested. He didn't like Naruto pulling off his clothing. 'If he keeps this up I'm gunna jump him. This isn't how it's suppose to end up anyway, I'm suppose to be the one to take off his clothes. No don't think that.' He fought with his mind.  
  
"There is no need to go change, this is faster." And with one quick pull the turtleneck was off Sasuke's body.  
  
Naruto proceeded to take off his shirt. Sasuke wanted to look away, he blushed a bit, and kept his gaze on Naruto. He became uncomfortable, he didn't want to be caught staring at the boy....but then again it was hard not to stare at a boy who was struggling to put on a turtleneck. 'He truly is hopeless' thought Sasuke. 'The strong boy that he loved. The boy who defied all odds in his fights... was struggle with an article of clothing. If only those people could see him now. Haku would be turning over in his grave. He was beat by a moron who cant put a shirt on.' Sasuke sighed and walked over to help Naruto with the 'problematic turtleneck sweater,'  
  
"Come hear Naruto." Sasuke said  
  
Naruto's face came through the sleeve to look at Sasuke's face. His arms seemed to be in a tangled mess behind him, and he was flailing all over the place.  
  
"Would you just stop moving for one minute." Sasuke said being careful from which angle he approached Naruto so he wasn't hit with one of the trashing arms.  
  
"Wait I think I've got it." Naruto called out. Stepping backward his feet got tangled in the pile of clothing that Sasuke had placed on the floor earlier. Naruto flew through the air landing on Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke saw the whole thing coming a mile away yet he still could not react in time. Naruto fell right on Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke looked up at Naruto who was directly on top of him with what looked like he had one arm and his head in the correct places now. Sasuke also noticed that both their stomachs were bare and touching. Sasuke could feel himself blush. He looked back up into Naruto's eye and only one thought came to mind 'Oh God."  
  
So How was that Chapter? Personally not my favorite, but it has to be here and its been awhile since I've written something. I want to hear what you have to say, be truthful. Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter to come out. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke saw the whole thing coming a mile away yet he still could not react in time. Naruto fell right on Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke looked up at Naruto who was directly on top of him with what looked like he had one arm and his head in the correct places now. Sasuke also noticed that both their stomachs were bare and touching. Sasuke could feel himself blush. He looked back up into Naruto's eye and only one thought came to mind

'Oh God."

Sasuke couldn't move it was he was in a body bind jutsu, but his mind was the exact opposite. Thoughts were running through his head at a million miles a second. It seemed like an eternity before he could even think straight, but in reality only a few seconds had gone by.

'Don't look at him. Get control of yourself first. AND DON'T JUST SIT THERE. DO SOMETHING!' His mind yelled.

'This is my chance, I'll just kiss him. Its not like he is moving away or trying to get off or anything like that. Besides he is looking right at me. Ok, I'll do it.'

Sasuke moved his head closer to the blonds to gain leverage. He was so close he could feel Naruto's hot breath on his lips. That was when Naruto broke the silence stopping Sasukes movement.

"Sasuke, when was the last time you cleaned your floor?" Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" was the only response that came out of Sasuke's mouth. 'What the hell kind of question is that? Is he asking because he is thinking of doing it on the flo- No, that probably isn't what he is thinking. You will only get depressed when you find out that's not what he meant. Besides it's Naruto. Everything he says means something else.'

"Well its just that your floor looks a bit dirty, there are even dust bunnies rolling around." Replied Naruto.

Sasuke turned his head and saw that Naruto's eyes were not on him the whole time. Next to Sasukes head was in fact a large dust bunny.

Sasuke closed his eyes and slammed his head against the floor. 'I should have known.'

"Don't worry Sasuke its not that bad, just a little cleaning will do. But you can do that some other day because we are on a mission. Now where were we? Oh yeah, changing clothes. No more distractions, right."

"Yes no more distractions." Sasuke said with his eyes still closed. Not wanting to look Naruto in the eye in fear of the embarrassment he felt.

"Good, I just need your pants then and I will be ready!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open immediately on hearing this. "Oh no you don't." He hopped up off the ground instantly holding the top of his pants for protection.

"Just get over it. If you give them to me then we can leave. So just hand them over." Naruto complained.

"No!" Sasuke was off and running into the bathroom. Naruto jumped in his way. Sasuke seeing this dodged him and kept running. The blond boy ran after him, yelling just a few feet behind him. Sasuke reached the bathroom door, threw it open, ran inside and slammed the door shut.

"I'll get you, even if I have to break the door down!" With his face on the floor Naruto was yelling through the small space between the door and floor.

"Would you shut up, total idiot!" Sasuke had his head near the ground, yelling back though the space under the door.

"I'm not a total idiot!" howled back through the same space.

'This is getting ridiculous. I can't believe I'm doing this.' Thought Sasuke. While Naruto was still yelling he took off his pants, and opened the door enough so his arm with the pants could fit through. As the door opened he hit Naruto's head with the door.

"Ow, watch it will ya!" Naruto wailed while rubbing the recently formed bump.

"You have the pants. Are you happy now?"

"Why yes…yes I am." Naruto smiled and began to put the pants on.

"Can you please toss me some clothes."

"Hehe, that means your naked. Hehehe" Naruto asked while trying to suppress his giggling.

"No. I have underwear on. Now give me some clothes, baka." Sasuke was beginning to lose his temper.

"No need to get testy. Hahaha." Naruto broke into laughter and began rolling around on the floor.

"Do make me have to fight you." Sasuke said his voice becoming more irritated.

"You are going to fight the future Hokage in underwear, you will never win." That statement was followed by massive amounts of laughter on Naruto's part. He then continued to roll around on the floor laughing, holding his sides from the laughter.

"Well if you wont give me clothes you will have to find the owner of the bag by yourself."

The laughter stopped abruptly. "Alright , alright, no need to get all hot and bothered. Hehe hot and bothered." He started to giggle quietly.

"Shut up and get me some clothes." 'Why is he laughing at that?'

Naruto stuck out his chest and said "Yes, sir" and saluted and walked off.

Sasuke put his back against the door and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. "He better come back."

----

Naruto walked over to the dresser and pulled out a drawer. "If I were Sasuke what would I wear? Hmm this looks nice…but not on him. He pulled out another outfit. This is what he always wears.' Naruto threw the dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and tan shorts over his shoulder.

"Hey this is cool." Next he pulled out a long sleeve shirt that looked a bit expensive. 'I wonder where he got this?' "All these nice clothes why doesn't he wear them? Maybe he doesn't like them. Maybe they are uncomfortable or something." He looked at the nice clothes in his hands. "I bet that's it." He should buy comfortable clothing like mine.

That's it he can wear my clothes. They are comfortable and everyone loves them. Two weeks ago Ino told me that orange is the new olive. I didn't know olive was an in color, but she seems to know fashion. But she did walk away giggling….ahh it was probably nothing. So of course Sasuke will like my clothes….but his are nice as well.

After ten minutes Sasuke was becoming impatient and opened the door and peered out. He scanned the room and settled his eyes on Naruto. He was sitting on the floor with one outfit in one hand and his orange jacket in the other. He looked like a scale, as if weighing each outfit. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. It seemed Naruto was in deep thought.

"I've got it." Naruto said and then stood up.

'Its about time." Sasuke sighed. He pulled his back in the door, and lifted himself off the ground.

"I have your clothes."

"These aren't my clothes. These are you clothes."

"Well, yes that is true-" Naruto was finally dressed in the sweater that he had so much trouble putting on earlier and the tan cargos. Sasuke had to admit he did look quite handsome in them too.

"But we said we would switch clothes remember." Naruto said keeping his cheery voice.

"No, you said that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Just a technicality." Naruto retorted offhandedly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well my clothes are comfortable and-"

"Orange." Sasuke commented while holding up the bright 'atrocity' Naruto called a jacket.

"What's wrong with orange? Ino said orange is the new olive." Naruto questioned honestly .

"Olive was in?"

"Um…."

"Well if Ino says it is then I guess its alright."

"Good. Now that's settled, get dressed so we can go."

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke pulled himself off the floor and dusted himself off. He put on the clothes.

'I cant believe I'm going out of the house looking like this. Maybe I should cover my face of something. Maybe that way the villagers wont recognize me in this….this…repulsive orange outfit. Naruto is the only one who could still look hot in this.' Sasuke pulled at the orange jacket in emphasis.

"Hey what's taking so long in there." Naruto shouted tapping his wrist where a watch would have been, if he owned one.

Sasuke slowly moved out of the bathroom. 'I can still turn back and lock myself in the bathroom.'

"You look great! Now lets go."

"Somehow I highly doubt that." Sasuke said quietly to himself.

"Alright lets move out!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Opps don't want to forget the matching hat." Naruto grabbed the balck beanie that matched the sweater and pulled it over his head.

"Who cares about the damn hat lets go, before you find something new to play with in my apartment." Sasuke pushed Naruto out the door.

Naruto stumbled into the hallways with the hat pulled over his eyes. He pushed the hat just above his eyes, to the point that none of his hair was showing.

"Lets go find the owner of the bag!" He shouted and sprinted down the hallway.

"Yeah, lets." Sasuke said to himself. "You idiot you cant get out that way it a dead end!" He shouted at Naruto as he seemed to get smaller the farther away he got.

"What have I gotten myself into? This is going to be hell of a long day."

Ok, I hope I wount be murder for such along wait and then such a short chapter. I had such a hard time with this chapter, I needed to get it out of the way so I can continue the story.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone remember that useless chapter about formatting help? Of course you do. Now that the problem has been fixed for a good year now I decided to do something with it. I put a thank you page, yeah! So the chapter numbers aren't messed up I put it there. So check it out. Now on with the story!

It had been three hours since Sasuke and Naruto had left the apartment and all they had done was walk in circles around the entire Kohona Village. To sum up the journey Naruto had asked several old women if the bag in question was theirs. Each time Sasuke wonder if he honestly thought the old women would have such things in a bag.

'Does that mean Naruto thinks my things are old lady-like? No, that cant be it.' Sasuke could help but think. When asked why they were making such a big deal of finding the owner of the bag Naruto went through the whole romantic ideas of his soul mate. It made Sasuke quite happy to hear this from him, such devotion.

Then the elderly women hit on both Naruto and himself, making Sasuke rather nauseous. By elderly Sasuke did not mean women in their late 60's, more like women going on 95. Sasuke said to himself 'I didn't know people their age still got around so well.' Alas he thought too soon. If having their dentures fell out twice was considered well.

Unfortunately, the offending teeth landed on Naruto. Unconsciously Naruto caught the teeth as the rolled down the front of his sweater. Looking down into his palm the shocked Naruto threw the teeth across the park in utter revulsion. Then he continued to let out a yell half in disgust half in horror, he started wiping his hands everywhere (including Sasuke's hair) trying to rid himself of any lingering saliva or denture glue. Sasuke then profusely apologized to the senior citizens, he returned the fake teeth after making Naruto retrieve them.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and said. "I hope that's not what Tsunade would look like if she didn't have that Jutsu of hers."

Sasuke not fully listening to Naruto replied with a "huh?"

"Opps, I wasn't suppose to say anything….but now that it slipped I will just have to tell you. Tsunade uses a jutsu so she doesn't look as old as she should. I bet she would look just like those old ladies with out it." Naruto pushed all his skin to the center of his face to it created many wrinkles as if he was impersonating and old person.

Sasuke's eyebrows went up in skepticism. "Um Naruto, I don't think she is quite that old. She certainly wouldn't look like those women we just saw." Sasuke sighed, he wondered how dense Naruto could be sometimes.

They passed many more people on their excursion. Naruto proceeded to ask everyone he met about the bag. Most people seemed genuinely interesting in Naruto's story. On approaching one extremely muscular and tough looking man, Sasuke had second thoughts on asking this man on information. Sasuke believe this was a good time to speak up. "Um…maybe we should skip him. Do you honestly think **he** owns the bag."

"No, Sasuke. We have to ask everyone, they might know the owner of the bag." Naruto ventured up to the rugged, overbearing man.

The large, burly man began to tear after hearing the story. Then the robust man broke down into complete hysteria. Naruto gave the man a hug and patted him on the back trying to console the****psychoneurotic man. Naruto promised the burly man when he found the rightful owner of the bag, he would be the first one he would tell.

"I would never have expected that in a thousand years." Sasuke said completely bewildered.

Sauke looked over at the scene in front of him. "I'm not really sure if I am going to want that sweater back after this journey." Sasuke looked at his once clean black turtleneck sweater that Naruto was wearing. He thought of the old woman's dentures rolling around on the fabric, and then his thoughts traveled to the tear and snot soaked shoulder. 'I'll let Naruto keep it. It will widen his selection of clothing to a whopping two different outfits.

Next on their expedition was the women in her early 30's who claimed the bag was hers. Naruto's eyes widened with absolute joy at the thought of finding his soul mate. She was a good-looking woman, and Sasuke was not going to loose Naruto to her. She was crafty and Naruto was gullible, that was not good. Sasuke who was outraged at the claim, began to ask about the contents of the bag. Naruto was a bit thrown off when she said began to name some rather shall we say…adult products.

Naruto looked around nervously, he had never met such a…how should I put it….vulgar woman. He put his hand behind his had and nervously laughed.

"Haha…I-I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke. He whispered "Run." And took off away from the women. Sasuke mimicked the blond and took off in a sprint. The woman began to shouted and joined in the chase.

Twenty minutes later they had lost her.

"Who would have thought she was in such good shape." Naruto laughed between his heavy breathing. He sat down in the grass and then fell backward to rest in the shade of a tree.

"Shut up, baka." Sasuke barely breathed out between gasps for air. He leaned against the large oak tree for support.

Sasuke slid his back against the tree until he was sitting next to Naruto. "We should screen these people before we even ask them about the bag. I have never met such a bunch of freaks in such a short period of time."

Naruto laughed. "But they were nice freaks….well, all except the last one." He closed his eyes and peacefully rested in the cool shade of the oak.

"I think we need to rest awhile. We have been walking around for three hours and still nothing new. We don't have any clues or anything to go on. We are in the same situation that we were when we left this morning. Naruto said with a bit of frustration laced in his words.

"No things will never be the same, I think I'm scarred for life." Sasuke shiver at the thought of the last woman's face. Her words replayed over and over in his mind. He had to cover his ears from hearing the memories. The vulgar women would haunt Sasuke's nightmares for years to come.

"Yeah, me too. Lets hope we don't meet any more people like her." Naruto replied after some light laughter.

There was a growling sound barely audible to human ears. Sasuke looked over at the lounging Naruto.

"Hehe. I guess I'm hungry." Naruto gave a half 'I'm guilty, but cute laugh.'

"What! There is no way in hell you can still be hungry you ate 50 bowls of Ramen just a couple of hours ago. I haven't eaten since breakfast, I should be the hungry one." Sasuke shouted.

At that moment there was another low growling sound.

Sasuke looked down at his stomach and rolled his eyes, what great timing. He thought sarcastically.

"Hmmm, who's hungry now?" laughed Naruto.

"Fine lets go get something to eat." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright! More-"

"NO! No more Ramen. I have had enough today."

Naruto was slightly upset and let out a Humph sound. "Fine." He folded his arms across his chest and lightly threw a clod of dirt next to him on the ground. "As long as you're paying."

"As long as its not ramen I will." Sasuke used the oak tree to push himself into a standing position.

Naruto looked up from the grass and gave him a brilliant smile.

Sasuke began to blush at the sight. 'Don't fall apart. He just smiled at you.' Sasuke turned his back to Naruto so he could not see his new crimson color face.

'Maybe if you actually confess to him, you could always be the one to see that smile.' His conscience began to fight itself.

'Would you please just shut up.'

'Hmm, that's all you seem to be good for, shutting up. You can't even get the courage to confess to him. Better yet, you are lucky you can talk to him without stuttering.'

'That's it I'm not listening to you anymore.' Sasuke yell to his conscience.

'What are you going to start humming and start saying something like "I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, Like a five year old."

"That's it I'm gunna-" Sasukes fight with his inner self was cut off when Naruto stirred, and finally spoke up.

"Lets move out! I'm Hungry!" Naruto shouted and pointed out in front of him with an exaggerated gesture.

"Some how that does not surprise me." Sasuke said quietly.

The two began to walk from the shade of the tree onto the village path, where they had previously been before their break.

"Think of this as a late lunch, or an early dinner. Either way works for me. Come on, smile every once and a while Sasuke." He slapped Sasuke's back and continued to walk.

"Oh and I forgot to correct you before, it was only 42 bowls. Not 50 bowls of Ramen.

Once again a short chapter, but I updated sooner. Sorry it takes me forever to get the time to write. When I get the time, I get writers block.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: I understand that people want to kill me because of the wait…. And that is understandable. I have no excuse. I will be honest it takes me forever to get around to writing now a days. Don't bother checking daily, because I don't update often. Just put the story on your alert list, that way I don't waste you precious time. I don't have a beta reader anymore; I can expect her to wait 7 months for a chapter, so bare with my terrible grammar. Alright now onto the story

Chapter 14

Walking again. What else is new? It seems all we have done is walk. I can't wait until we stop walking. It shouldn't be very hard. One foot in front of the other, then repeat until you arrive at your destination. You would think a ninja could handle such a small feat. We had traveled across entire countries, yet this little trip was taking its toll on me. I can handle this, buts its just so painstakingly…. painstaking. There was no other word for it. Could it be the tension? Ahh the tension, the one sided tension that I am imagining. Well… at least I think I'm imagining it. Naruto is fine, he doesn't feel it, does he?

Sasuke turned his head to his left to get a quick glance at Naruto. The quick glance that eventually turned into a short stare. The short stare soon turned into a long gaze. Lo and behold that long gaze transformed into a two minute long zone out.

No, Naruto definitely did not feel any tension what so ever. Sasuke had indeed studied his face for far longer than he intended to. He was helpless against that adorable face, the deep blush was evidence to that. 'Yep, no tension what so ever. None, none at all! Let me check again.'

Slight look to the side.

With a puzzled look Sasuke thought to himself 'What the hell is he thinking? If I only knew, maybe I wouldn't be so uncomfortable.'

A third look at the blond.

Naruto's Thoughts

'What a lovely day. To add to this lovely day I have a backpack. Not my backpack, but a backpack. Hmm, that's kind of a catchy tune.'

Naruto carried on whistling his new song whose entire lyrics consist of five words.

"I've got a backpack, I've got a backpack, yey, yey, yey." He sang the words in his head repeatedly.

"Yes, it definitely is a lovely day…..oh look, a squirrel!"

End Naruto's Thoughts

Suddenly Sasuke felt he should retract his last thought, he didn't know why, it was just an instinct. 'Hmm, weird' Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went back to contemplating his one sided tension.

Yet another glance.

'Yep, that's confirms it. He is not feeling a thing.' Naruto was walking slowly with his hands in his pockets looking at the sky. Not noticing the glances he was receiving from his friend.

'You are just giving yourself excuses to look at him again, aren't you.' He thought to himself.

'The only thing I have going for myself is that he is completely oblivious to everything around him. How is he still alive? Is this the same Naruto who is able to switch into crazed ninja fits and miraculously defeat any opponent? Do wonders ever cease?' He truly is the most amazing person he had ever met. So amazing he could barely speak to him. That returns him back to his original problem.

Sasuke took another glance at Naruto. Naruto was still walking with his head in the clouds at a leisurely pace, only now he began to whistle.

Wondering if there was anything he could say to him. Starting conversations was something Sasuke wasn't known for. He was embarrassed to admit it but he really did want to get Naruto's attention. He wished he could think of something witty or smart to say. Alas his mind was as blank as Naruto's paper during the first part of Chuunin Selection Exam.

'Oh well, might as well say something.' He thought to himself.

"So Naruto what do you think about- Naruto! Naruto! Hey are you listening." He seemed to not have heard a single word that came out of Sasuke's mouth. He didn't even flinch at the Sasuke's deafening shouts.

"Na-ru-to! Hey!" Sasuke was beginning to lose his temper quickly. He did not have the patience for this today. The fact that this whole situation was his fault had not crossed his mind…..or he was deeply in denial.

Sasuke tried calling the blonde's name one more time. Naruto took no notice at all. If anything the whistling grew louder. That was the last straw for Sasuke.

Sasuke shouted 'Baka!' at the top of his lungs and backhanded Naruto's thick head.

He finally got a reaction. Not the one he wanted, but a reaction indeed.

"What the hell was that you bastard!" Naruto was now the one beginning to yell.

'You always need to start trouble for yourself don't you.' Sasuke thought, restraining himself from slapping his own forehead.

"I was just trying to talk to-" He was cut off in mid sentence.

"So you hit me."

"You're a ninja, I _thought_ you could handle it, dodge it maybe." Sasuke said with a smirk. 'This conversation is better than no conversation, I suppose.'

Naruto was now in his fighting mode, Sasuke could feel it.

Naruto made a small fake laugh and said "Like you could hurt me. Haha. I was just caught off guard, that's all."

"So I could hit you again and it wouldn't hurt?" Sasuke was smirking in his mind; he knew where this battle was going.

"Yeah, go ahead. You're pretty pathetic anyway. Nowhere near as strong as I. " He puffed out his chest as he finished his last comment with confidence. Naruto carried on speaking while Sauke came closer for another shot at the blonde. "All I was saying was that a man can't walk down the road and whistling without being hit in the back of the head."

Naruto kept rambling unaware of the approaching Uchiha. Sasuke swung at him.

"You might think about getting some help about your anger problems. Maybe Neji could recommend a psychiatrist or something, because man does that kid have some major problems that need to be worked out. Or – OWW!

Naruto grew angry again. He let out a low growl and lunged at the dark haired boy. His fist connected to Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke was shocked and for a second, he didn't move. Then he slowly moved his hand to his jaw. He felt a slight twinge of pain upon the pressure of his hand. He looked at Naruto whose expression went from angry and ready to fight, to a gaping mouth and shocked eyes.

Sasuke figured he could catch him off guard and dove at him. He tackled Naruto to the ground. He could feel the other boy struggling to get out from underneath him.

'Hm. He can struggle all he wants, but he isn't going to get out from underneath me.' Sasuke went back to his last thought. 'Underneath me. Naruto is struggling beneath me.' Sasuke's body reacted by freezing for a fraction of a second, trying to recover from the previous thoughts. 'Must everything I think become perverted?' A mental slap to the forehead would not help this situation.

That fraction of a second was all Naruto needed to take the winning edge in the battle. Naruto quickly flipped positions with Sasuke. He was now sitting on top with his legs straddling Sasuke's waist and his elbows were pressing down on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke was startled by the new change of events. He could feel Naruto's breath on his face. He closed his eyes taking in the new sensation. Not only could he feel his breath, he could smell the scent that was undeniably Naruto. Ramen was easily the strongest contributor to the scent. There was also a hint of grass and soap, and the rest of the scent was foreign to him, creating and interesting sense of mystery. The weight on his chest and waist wasn't helping in the process of collecting his thoughts for an escape plan, if an escape was really what he wanted.

'This going to get awkward. Naruto probably wouldn't be comfortable if I acted on my instincts at this moment.'

Coming to his senses Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked straight into Naruto's face and tried to change the topic of interest. "What was that song that you where whistling before? It sounded a bit familiar to me." He slowly began to push Naruto to the side so he could get out from under the heavy weight of the boy above him.

'That was the best you could think of! I'm even disappointed in myself for that excuse. You may not be considered the brain in the group but you certainly aren't the idiot either. That is Naruto's position.' Naruto voice broke Sasuke from his thoughts.

"For your information I made that tune up myself." Naruto looked very proud at this statement. "Oh, did you think I would fall for that, distraction?" He laughed and dug his elbow deeper into Sasuke's chest. His weight seemed to shift causing Sasuke to let out a quick breath of air as Naruto became heavier. "I'm no idiot. I believe that spot is held by Sakura."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes wondering just what kind of world Naruto was living in. Obviously it was one of his own, since the last time he checked Sakura had been at the top of their class. But why spoil Naruto's fun, right.

Sasuke laughed as he sat under a tree and the sight of Naruto straddling a tree stump where his body had previously been. He laughed again at Naruto's expression changed from utter confusing to anger.

The replacement technique, one of Sasuke's favorites.

Sasuke's laughter immediately stopped when he heard an even more menacing laugh behind him. He didn't have the chance to turn his head around for Naruto had pounced from an above tree branch to Sasuke's back. Naruto was holding the dark haired boys arms tightly to his own body. He was caught in a complete body bind.

It was now Sasuke's turn to look around in confusion. His eyes darted back and forth from the Naruto with the stump and the Naruto clinging to his back. 'What had just happened?' Even though Sasuke couldn't see the face of the Naruto behind him, he could imagine that the blonde behind him was smirking.

With a puff of smoke the Naruto with the log disappear and was replaced by a second log which fell in its place.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. He had been caught by the same trick he had just pulled. This was just not his day, love was truly weakening his senses.

!#&

"I'm bored want to play a game?"

It wasn't exactly what Sasuke had in mind when he wanted to have a conversation, but he couldn't really be choosey with the luck he had been having lately. He was lucky to have escaped with his life after he had been caught by Naruto, for the second time. It took him a whole fifteen minutes to get Naruto back on the move again.

He answered with an unenthusiastic 'sure'.

"It's called Going On a Picnic."

"Sounds exciting," was Sasuke's sarcastic response.

Naruto decided to ignore Sasuke's comment and continue on. "Its really easy all you have to do is say 'I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing' and then you add a word. You start with the first letter of the alphabet and then go to the last. Then the next person has to repeat the last one, then add their own. Do you get it?

Sasuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, he grumbled. "This is stupid."

Whether or not Naruto heard this comment, he continued on anyway. "Here I will start. I'm going on a picnic and I'm bring …. apples. Your turn."

Sasuke sighed with annoyance " I'm going on a picnic and I'm brining…apples, and zebras. Are we done? That was surprisingly more boring and stupid than I thought any game could ever be."

"What you can't skip 24 letter! Those letters have a purpose, without them we could only spell things two words: Az and Za! Then everyone would have the same name. The world would be in total chaos." Naruto started to panic as his imagination began to run astray.

"Would you shut up! I'm just following your instructions." Sasuke shouted, wakening Naruto out of his tantrum.

"What? I didn't say skip the entire alphabet!"

"You did say 'You start with the first letter of the alphabet and then go to the last' So that is what I did. I went from the first to the last."

Naruto stopped walking and stayed quite for a minute. "It would be a really boring game if we played like that. Why would you even think that? It would be pointless."

It was Sasuke's turn to speak. "I just figured you made the game up. That's why I figured it was pointless" The second sentence was said more to himself, rather than the blond.

"I guess my directions weren't clear. Well let's try again. You start this time."

"I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing…apples."

Naruto squinted his eyes at Sasuke. "Not very creative are we?"

"Its you turn you be creative."

'Maybe if I play this game the day will go faster.' Sasuke doubted this, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

10 minutes later

"This is just ridiculous aren't we done yet?"

"No, Its your turn."

"----- jam, Kreative Kites, whichShouldNot CountBecuseCreativeDoesn't BeginWith K"

Sasuke said quickly.

"It's an alliteration, just keep playing." Naruto argued. "Besides, your ideas still being boring."

"lions, Mandarin mice and….Naruto" Sasuke blushed. It was just a natural reaction. It was the first thing that came to his mind. 'Your making it worse, he probably wouldn't notice if you would stop blushing.' He thought to himself.

"Aww you would bring me?" Naruto said in a fakely sweet voice and he exaggeratedly fluttered his eyelashes. He wrapped one arm around Sasuke's shoulder. His face was right next to Sasuke's ear and Sasuke could feel his warm breath on his ear and neck. "That's so sweet." Naruto started to laugh hard. Maybe a little too hard and then abruptly stopped.

"Lets continue." Naruto continued to make up ridiculous things and Sasuke just continued with the game.

10 minters after that

"---Zany Zebras Zelabrating" Naruto proudly stated.

Sasuke even gave up on Naruto making up words. It wasn't worth another senseless fight. He was just happy the game was finally over.

"Alright lets start form the top, A, Its your turn."

"No we are done! Look! A place to eat. " They had entered the town about five minutes earlier, Sasuke wondered if Naruto even noticed, he was completely absorbed in the stupid game.

"So does that mean you want to go backwards, from Z to A?"

Ok, Now that I have some of the crap out of the way we can get back to the original plot. I had ridiculous amounts of writers block I couldn't get back to the original plot line. From here on the story is back on track, where I lost the track I don't know. Once again sorry for the wait.


End file.
